Frosted Dragons
by Flamest57
Summary: During a battle with Pitch Jack is pushed through a portal that transports him to Dragon's Edge. There he encounters new friends but also a new enemy. Jack will need the help of the riders in order to get back home before it's too late.
1. Frosted Dragons

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Frosted Dragons

Jack was flying through the air enjoying the freedom that often came with flight; he was heading to Canada to give the children a nice dusting of snow in order to ensure that they had a snow day. Winter was coming to an end in the Northern Hemisphere and he wanted to give one last snow day to all of the children before Bunny ushered in spring. He whopped with glee while going in and out of clouds and having the water freeze around him due to his cold temperature. All in all he would have to say that tonight was a great night as nothing has gone wrong, yet. Chaos followed the frost child like a magnet, being the harbinger of winter meant that he had a few enemies in the spirit world mostly spring and summer spirits. The fall spirits didn't seem to mind that Jack was around probably due to the fact that when he was near the fall spirits he would help paint the leaves and other responsibilities with fall.

Jack had made it to his destination and added more snow to the slush on the ground leaving it a pristine white. This was his favorite part of his job when spreading snow, seeing the snow glow in the moonlight. It held such beauty that Jack could not help but smile at his handy work. Once his task was done he was off again to bring snow where he could in the United States. When he had made it to Maine he was just getting started when he had noticed the northern lights. " _Well that's never a good sign."_ Thought Jack before looking back at the ground that was empty of snow. At this point somethings were more important than spreading snow, Jack took off to his destination; the North Pole.

Jack flew with the help of the wind as fast as he could; the faster they get the emergency taken care of the faster Jack can get back from spreading snow. Jack was making his way across the Atlantic Ocean and was on track to making it to the arctic sea due to the now visible icebergs. Jack had shivered at the sight was one big iceberg in particular, it was an area that he knew well and he felt sadness whenever he crossed it. The berg itself was a reminder of past mistakes that resulted in the sinking of a giant ship back in 1912. He could still hear the screams and cries of the victims as they fought for life just to be overtaken by the sea. Jack was lost in the memory of that night as something that only took 3 hours, felt like a lifetime. He still blames himself and his carelessness for losing his temper that night, spawning the iceberg that brought an end to the Titanic.

Jack took purchase on a nearby iceberg as the memory played over in his head; he was so entranced that he did not notice the shadow following close behind. The creature was a silent as the dead and slowly made its way over to the frost child, it was tasked with following Jack but oh its master would be pleased if it got rid of the child permanently. Without further hesitation the shadow struck out to the winter spirit but the wind was faster and scooped the child in its embrace. Once off of the ground Jack responded with an attack of his own and shot a bolt of ice at the creature. One shot was all it took and the shadow was forever encased in ice as given the area there is no threat of the ice melting.

Jack stepped closer to the now frozen shadow to inspect it, there was no doubt that Pitch was back but the question was how? The guardians and he had sealed Pitch in his lair along with the nightmares. This shadow did not take the form of a horse; it looked more like a black blob with talons that served as feet and hands. It was a grotesque looking thing even just looking at it Jack felt shivers up and down his spine. Wasting no more time Jack once again took to the skies and continued onwards to his destination North's work shop.

It was a fine day on Dragon's Edge and the dragon riders were taking a long deserved break to collect themselves. They had suffered a huge blow by the hunters as they now have the Dragon Eye in their possession. Hiccup awoke rather early and the sun was just starting to rise, not only that but it was clear weather wise perfect for flying. "Hey bud shall we go for a flight around the Edge?" Toothless Hiccups best friend and he would like to think of them as brothers, responded with a warble and sported a look akin to a smile. "Okay bud lets go." The duo made their way to the stables in order to get Toothless his flight equipment, as they entered the stables Hiccup could not help but notice that Astrid was in there with Stormfly. "Good mornin m'lady" Hiccup greeted Astrid. "Hiccup. Hey what are you doing up so early?" Astrid asked, with that Hiccup responded to the question "It's been a while since Toothless went out for a morning flight, and I see that you and Stormfly have the same idea?" Hiccup inquired. "Yeah me and my girl here have been trying to get in some morning flying; we started doing this the same time that we ran into the hunters."

With that Hiccup had a grimaced look upon his face; he remembers all too well the day that Stormfly got caught by the hunters. It was not a good day for Astrid after all she and her dragon were as close as can be much like Hiccup and Toothless. "What do you say we go for a flight together after all with the Hunters possibly out there it may be a good idea to stick together?" Hiccup offered. Toothless just shook his head, it was no secret that Hiccup was smitten with Astrid and although she wouldn't show it she was smitten with him too. "That sounds like a good idea, but you're going to have to keep up" Astrid walked away but Hiccup could hear a small giggle coming from her. The two were now tasked with saddling up there dragons, Hiccup took just a little bit longer than Astrid due to having to outfit Toothless with his flight gear. Once they were done they took to the skies enjoying the freedom that came with flying.


	2. Questions and Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Questions and Revelations

Jack arrived at North's workshop shortly after finishing crossing the Atlantic, with what he saw he knew that he had to tell the others right away as there was something that was sinister about the nightmare that he had put down. Shortly after the workshop was in sight Jack headed towards the sky light that held not only the observatory but the globe of belief as well and all was settled in the heart of the workshop. Wasting no time Jack shot through the open window and had made his way down towards the common area where he saw his fellow guardians and by the looks of it he was the last to arrive. " _Great, now I'm never going to hear the end of it from Bunny"_ thought Jack. Jack landed on the floor with the gracefulness of one of the many snowflakes that are his creations.

"Late again frostbite that what the fifth time in a row?" Bunny inquired. "For your information Kangaroo I was in the middle of giving Canada some much needed snow, doing my job and then I saw the lights and came straight here" said Jack in a slightly irritable tone, he had just gone toe to toe with a monstrous nightmare (literally) and now here he was getting crap from Bunny, again. He didn't think that mentioning that last bit was important as it was probably a rouge nightmare, and he took care of it what really bothered him was the grotesque form that it took. He made the decision not to tell the others after all it's only been one hundred years since the battle with Pitch and it is not likely that he's back, probably still licking his wounds.

While Bunny and Jack were essentially having a staring contest North walked closer to the squabbling Guardians to break up whatever argument that was going on this time "Boys, boys please settle down it is time for meeting to begin" interjected North while making his way to the middle of the sitting room and placing himself directly in front of the globe of belief. Jack took a seat at the window seat that was available and had his attention on North who was running the meeting.

North looked at his fellow guardians, "So thank you for coming everyone there seems to be a lot going on" said North. At this his colleagues looked confused as they had no idea what he was talking about, everything seemed normal and nothing was impeding their responsibilities. There was utter silence and Jack was the first to break the ice, "North what do you mean, everything has been business as usual at least I haven't noticed any changes." The others nodded their heads in agreement and Jack was surprised that Bunny didn't pick at him for being lazy. In the last hundred years in working with the guardians not once did he shirk his duties but he had grown as a spirit, bringing fun to children as well as much deserved snow days. Along the way he had discovered new abilities but that's a story for another time.

North continued with what he has been seeing, "Well for starters there have been fluctuations on the globe, at first I just thought that it needed to be repaired but the axes and everything is fine. Then recently I have been noticing something and dismissed it as my imagination, out of the corner of my eyes I have been seeing shadows they appear darker. Not only that but when I see the shadows I feel like someone is here with me and I feel malicious intent." This was something that they were not expecting, it was far too soon for Pitch to be back and with that explanation Jack thought back to the nightmare that he got rid of in the Atlantic. This bit of information was unsettling to Jack as he remembered his encounter on the ice burg; so much for not mentioning that bit of information. "Mate I think that you're working too hard, what with your holiday coming up its understandable but I haven't seen anything" explained Bunny, Jack was the one to respond, "Yeah but keep in mind cottontail you spend most of your time in the warren much like North spends almost all his time here. Another thing to keep in mind is that Tooth and Sandy's jobs take place at night so if they were to see any shadows it would be hard to depict Pitch's shadows from that of nightfall in such open areas." Everyone was floored by the explanation but they could not deny that Jack had some solid points. "Never thought that I would see you take something so serious Frostbite, and before we get off track have you seen anything your job takes place as needed not strictly in the day or night. " Bunny pointed out. "Hey I have my moments and I don't think North is that far off with his assumptions, on the way here I encountered something strange" said Jack. Sandy looked a Jack forming a question mark above his head along with a picture of a map, "Yes Jack can you tell us about this encounter and where it took place?" asked North, "Yeah I can do that" Stated Jack, from there he explained about his departure from the Canadian area and he mentioned that there was nothing of importance until he reached the Atlantic Ocean. He told the other four guardians that he had stopped on an ice burg but he left out the real reason why he stopped. He went on to explain about the shadow that he encountered and how it was different from any of Pitch's other nightmares, Jack described it the best he could but ended up making a sculpture out of ice of what the creature looked like. Tooth was the first to respond.

"Sweet tooth that looks absolutely horrifying" Tooth examined the figure closely. There were talons for feet and hands but when you look at the head, those features were terrifying. The face was elongated and didn't look natural in fact it looked like a demon. "This looks familiar but I can't place it" said Tooth. Sandy had no clue what it could represent and North had never seen a creature like this, he had to give Pitch credit as this was probably inspired by something from his past. After all he was right about one thing they could not destroy fear completely, and out of all of them Pitch was millions of years old enough to rival Sandy and Bunny.

There was silence throughout the room the only sounds that can be heard was the yetis working in the background after all Christmas was a couple of months away. Bunny spoke up as he remembered what the form of the beast was inspired from. "It's a wendigo" said Bunny his ears flattened on the back of head. "A wendi-what?" asked Jack, "As I said before mate a wendigo and before you ask it's a creature that is born when humans give into cannibalistic urges, eventually they lose their humanity until they do not resemble a human but a monster such as what you got there. Eventually they do not recall ever being human and their only instinct is to hunt and feed. I don't think that they are around anymore and had turned into a myth but I'm not 100% certain" With that explanation a shiver went up Jack's spine, that was a terrible fate for anyone and the idea of cannibalism made him sick to his stomach.

"Now that, that is out in the open where do we go from here?" asked Tooth. Sandy used his sand to create a shield, the guardians, and an exclamation point; the images of the guardians were in a defensive position. North was the first to catch on, "Sandy's right until we know more about what is going on it is better to keep guard up and stay on the defensive" said North. "In the mean time I'll look into connections that I have and ask around to see if any other spirits have spotted anything unusual" explained Bunny. "Okay and Sandy and I will also keep a look out while we work and be on alert if we see shadows acting independent of themselves" said Tooth with Sandy's nod of approval, at this North turned back to Jack "Jack if it is okay with you, can you go back to Burgess to see if entrance to Pitch's lair is still sealed since he may be back it will be good to know where he is and have advantage" "Yeah sure thing after all we don't want to be caught with our pants down" said Jack. "Why would we have pants down" inquired North, "Relax mate it's just an expression" supplied Bunny. With that the meeting came to an end, Sandy and Tooth went back to their jobs of collecting teeth and giving sweet dreams, and Bunny created a rabbit hole to get going on his own investigation; Easter wasn't for months or so and he was ahead of his work.

Jack remained on the window seat having not moved since the meeting was concluded; he was there for no more than five minutes until he felt North approaching. He took his eyes off of the object of his recent fascination which was the rising moon in the North, and as usual it was big and bright lighting up the snow making it glow in the night. "Jack what is wrong my boy?" asked North. Jack looked at North not sure if he should tell the elder guardian what he was thinking or not, in the end he thought it a good idea to tell North. "What do you think that it all means? Before when we faced Pitch he always mentioned the Dark Ages was that when he was at his full power?" North thought over the questions for a bit trying to formulate an answer, "Yes, Jack many centuries ago when the world was at a standstill what with the roman empire falling, and there being an intellectual stand still which slowed progress. There were many reasons to be afraid at that time, what with ongoing war and disease. It was during this time that Pitch came into power. The world almost fell in complete darkness and it was up to us to restore the light and mind you this was not done overnight, it took years for us to subdue Pitch but in the end we sent him under ground. It took years centuries even for him to gain back his power and as you know the rest is history. As for what the recent developments mean I believe that it does point to Pitch but we need to figure out what he is planning" explained North.

The dragon riders were back at Berk so that they could see their families and so that Hiccup can give a report to Stoick. After the dragon eye was taken by the hunters he had been worried about how he is going to report this latest failure to his father. He was standing outside of his and his father's hut when Astrid approached and placed her hand on his shoulder "Hey don't worry too much you did the best that you could, not only that but Heather is safe. We protect our own" explained Astrid, "Yeah but we lost the dragon eye and all of the knowledge and now it is in the hunter's hands, and who knows what they plan on doing with it" said Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Astrid his green gaze meeting her crystal blue orbs, "Now is not the time to worry about it after all what can be done about it this very moment?" Astrid asked "Nothing" Hiccup replied. "Once we get back to the edge we will come up with a plan and deal with the hunters then." Hiccup could not argue her logic about the subject, after taking her words into consideration he started to approach the hut.

As Hiccup entered followed by Toothless he saw his father stoking up the wood in order to keep them warm for the night from the frigid cold. Once Stoick was sure that there was enough wood to get them through the night he turned to face his son and Toothless. "Welcome home son it's good to see you" he said with a smile. Toothless gave a warble not liking that he was not included in the greeting, "You too big fella" Stoick said to Toothless with a smile. "So what brings you home son?" asked Stoick, "Oh you know the usual everyone was feeling homesick and we also need some supplies but not much." explained Hiccup. "Also there is some news that I think that you need to hear" added Hiccup, "Alright son let's hear it." With that Hiccup told Stoick everything that had happened since the riders have been on the edge. Hiccup told him about Heather being on the inside of the hunter's operation and finding the leader of the hunters. He also went on to explain that Heather was discovered and about the rescue attempt, Hiccup was happy to tell his father that his friend got away but it was at a price. "Now Viggo has the dragon eye and we don't know what to expect. What we do know is that he now has the knowledge of dragons and their locations and it can't mean anything good for them." Stoick took in everything that his son said and thought things over before discussing more on the subject with Hiccup.

After he was done speaking Hiccup quit pacing and took a seat across from his father. "Well the way that I see it, you did everything that you could for your friend. Also even with the dragon eye gone it won't stop you from doing what you need to do, when the time is right you will know what to do" explained Stoick. "What you need to focus on now is your friends and protect them, as for the dragon eye I have no doubts that you will retrieve it in time you will know what to do." There was nothing that Hiccup could do but smile. "Now let's head to the great hall and get something to eat, we'll need to get Toothless some fish too." From there they headed to the great hall as planned and got some much needed food, when they got there Hiccup wasn't surprised that the other riders were already there having already visited their families. Hiccup had no doubts about his father's words but something in his gut told him that this was just the beginning and that there was more to come. The question is will they be ready for what comes next?


	3. Time for Travel

Place title here

The next morning the riders were preparing for their journey from Berk to the Edge, although it was nice to see their families and fellow tribesman it was time to get back to the place that they have come to know as their second home. After saying their goodbyes they had mounted up and departed towards the horizon, their family and friends watching as they became specs in the distance. As much planning went into the trip there were somethings that did not go according to plan, such as a surprise storm. Before long both they and their dragons were drenched with water staying well above the sea as to not get swept away and steering clear of a lightning bolt or two. "Hiccup maybe we should turn back until the storm blows over" suggested Astrid. "Unfortunately guys that is not an option we need to get back to the edge and modify our defenses, let's try going up in altitude see if we can get above the storm" explained Hiccup. At that order the riders started to climb all while being pelted with rain eventually they had reached a break in the clouds and nothing but blue skies above.

The storm went on for miles but the strangest thing was the cloud formations they were too sporadic and not in a specific uniform. "Weird cloud formations I've never seen anything like it" stated Fishlegs. "Yeah neither have I and they are going towards the Edge, we are going to have to go hard in order to hatch everything down to wade out the storm," Hiccup yelled the order to his riders, as soon as the order was given they flew hard to the edge. Once back on the edge the riders all went to their huts to hunker down for the approaching storm. Hiccup was done with his hut first and he looked again towards the cloud formations noting that they were starting to create a funnel. He hoped to the gods that it wasn't a typhoon; it wouldn't destroy the edge but will create a lot of damage. The last thing that they need was their base trashed due to the unknown agenda of the hunters; they couldn't be left open for an attack. The clouds continued to swirl in the sky with promise of something big to take place.

Jack stayed with North in one of the guest rooms after the meeting; it was summer in the northern hemisphere which means that his duties were limited and he was ahead of schedule in the southern hemisphere. So far none of the other guardians reported seeing the demon like creatures that Jack had faced. Jack was starting to think that it may have been a rogue nightmare after all but it begged the question of how it transformed into something so grotesque. Once again Jack was sitting in the window seat of the Globe Room alone with his thoughts staring out at the endless tundra that made up the North Pole. The wind played outside and pushed snowflakes against the window and as Jack watched his oldest friend play he couldn't ignore the itch to go out flying. North entered the room and spotted Jack on his perch. "Jack! What are you up to today?" asked North. Jack turned from the window that he was frosting leaving behind the image of a rabbit. "Nothing much North although I'm probably going to take off soon though" replied Jack "Oh more duties I assume, where are you bringing snow to children?" inquired North. "No, no winter duties at the moment I'm actually ahead of schedule, but I am thinking of going to see Bunny, we haven't sparred in a while" answered Jack. "Ah yes you two have grown awfully close since your guardianship, you have grown a lot. The way that you two behave is almost like brothers" said North. "The Easter Bunny as my brother, never in a million years would I have thought that to be a possibility" said Jack with a little mirth in his voice. Jack and North shared a smile and its true Jack would never have thought about him and Bunny being brothers. Sure he thought of the elder guardian as a friend, rival, and mentor but never brother, if he had stopped to think about the guardians were like his family. North took on the fatherly role, Tooth doted on him like he remembered his own mother doing back when he was Jackson Overland, Sandy as the wise uncle that he can always talk too when he felt that he couldn't talk to North or Tooth, and finally Bunny as a brother as North had pointed out. As he thought about it he was suddenly filled with guilt, what would his late family think? Would they think that he had replaced them with this new family? The more that he had thought about it the more that he knew that that was not the case. His family would want him to be happy and protected; never would he be able to replace his late family, instead of replacement he would like to think that he was just adding to it. It was better than the latter.

While Jack was lost in thought North took stock of the boy in front of him, he could not help but feel pride in Jack. He had grown immensely since taking on his guardianship he had not only grown in power but he had also grown in character. Jack was a good lad and North was happy that he was part of their little group and he truly felt like the son that North thought that he would never have, this boy was truly special. "So when are you heading out then to go see your brother?" North said jokingly as he addressed the winter sprite. "I think now is as good a time as any, do you want me to send one of my birds when I get there?" Jack asked, with an increase in power also came new abilities one of Jacks favorites was making animals out of snow and bringing them to life with his magic. It was something that he used often ever since he made the discovery in Jamie's bedroom, on the night that changed his immortal life for the better. "Yes Jack I would appreciate if you did, after all until we get things figured out it would be best if we kept in contact with one another, da?" said North.

After that Jack headed out to go and see Bunny, with the help of the wind he flew towards Australia home of the Warren. As he flew the wind played throwing him up high in the air and catching him on the descent. Whoops of glee can be heard from the young guardian, riding the winds would be something that he would never tire of, up in the sky he felt free, happy, and safe as he was in the hands of his oldest friend and one of the most ancient forces of Earth. It did not take long for Jack to clear Russia, China, and Indonesia it would not be long before he hit Australia. The weather was growing warmer but it was something that did not bother Jack, blue soon turned to tan as he had passed the border of Australia. Soon the sea was left behind and Jack made his way to the outback, he had found the watering hole that he knew was near one of the entrances to Bunny's home. There was a group of roo's next to the watering hole and they did not seem to mind Jack in the slightest, perks of being a nature spirit he guessed; Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight. Before searching for the entrance Jack had tapped into his magic and held out his hand. No sooner as he had done that blue and white magic began to swirl in his hand until all that was left was a little sparrow. "Go to the North Pole and let the big guy know that I got here alright." Jack instructed the sparrow, it nodded its head and flew off. Jack watched his creation fly away. It wasn't long before the smile that Jack was sporting was soon turned into a look of horror as the snow sparrow combusted into a ball of flame.


	4. No such thing as a fair fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing

No such thing as a fair fight

Jack looked up horrified as his bird melted from the intensity of the blast; someone did not want him communicating with Bunny or anyone for that matter. Instantly he started to look around to find the assailant that wanted to pick a bone with him. There could only be one possibility on who could have done it, and the thought alone brought betrayal to his heart; he would not think the summer spirits capable of picking a fight as they lived harmoniously together each understanding the importance of all elementals and their jobs. While Jack was looking as well as preparing himself for another attack (as a winter spirit he was not fond of flames thank you very much), there were grains of sand behind him coming together to make a familiar portal. The grains were silent as they moved across the ground almost like a snake stalking its prey. Just as Jack released the breath that he was holding, just to feel a prickling on the back of his neck it was then a familiar voice spoke his name exactly like the times that they met. "Frost" that was the only word that the posh voice said, slowly Jack turned around while slowly raising his staff in defense "Pitch!" Jack screamed as he turned around he was surprised at what he saw as this was not the same man that he met over a hundred years ago. Pitch looked for no better word like a demon much like the nightmare that he had encountered on the way to North's. His clothes were ragged and frayed pieces of the cloak blowing gently in the wind, his face was no longer grey but a white that was enough to rival his own complexion. The one thing that Jack noticed and was frightened by were Pitch's eyes, no longer were they a silver gold color now they were a bright gold enough to make him look manic. The voice did not match the persona of fear that he was looking at, no longer did he look proper as he was in the past, but he looked every bit the nightmare that drew fear out of a person.

"Surprised to see me Jack?" Pitch said pulling Jack out of his reverie and focusing on one of his greatest enemies, his face giving way to the pity that he felt for the spirit of fear. "What happened to you?" Jack asked concern in his voice as he addressed the former nightmare king. "What happened, what happened!? Why your pesky group happened but you are to blame Jack because of you I ended up like this. When you locked me away with the nightmares and the fearlings they had no source of food since there was no longer a steady source of fear, so they fed off of the only source they could me" Pitch explained to Jack. Jack just listened to Pitch as he had recounted the events that no doubt sank him into madness all the while keeping his defenses up readying himself for any of Pitch's tricks. "Eventually I regained control over my minions, no longer were they nightmares they became night terrors. The fear of a spirit Jack is surprisingly strong I am no exception from that category. Then came the time for plotting my revenge against you lot, although I must also thank you for bestowing this new power to me" Pitch continued his tale explaining about what he has accomplished and his plot for revenge.

"Which brings us here to the present" Pitch concluded his explanation while giving Jack a twisted smile. Jack took it all in, although he agrees with Pitch about what happened to him being somewhat Jack's fault he couldn't deny that Pitch was just as guilty; after all there must be balance in the world and they could not let fear and darkness rule it. Apparently Pitch did not understand the concept of balance, although Jack could understand the desire to be seen and believed in especially after his 300 years of isolation. Jack was so absorbed in their exchange that he did not notice the presence behind him, so it's no wonder that when a fireball made contact with his back he let out a surprised cry as he hit the ground from the force of the blast. His staff fell from his hand and clattered to the ground just ahead of him; Jack can feel the heat from the blast although the vest that Bunny gave him did its job in protecting him the heat still went through the vest and his undershirt.

Getting up on shaky legs he slowly turned to face his new opponent while keeping an eye on Pitch who was giving off a sinister vibe. When Jack got a good look at the new comer being surprised would be the understate of the century, the person that stood before him was a seasonal but not just any seasonal as Jack was the head of winter the person that stood before him was the head of summer; Cain. Jack continued to look on in disbelief as his friend was his attacker, they were both the heads of their seasons and because this was so every so often they would meet with each other along with the other two seasonals in order to discuss things that pertained to the balance of the seasons. Next thing that he heard was Pitch's manic laughter at the young guardians face yes revenge will be sweet once this battle was over. "Cain! What the fuck are you doing with him? Why are you attacking me? I thought that we were friends, allies!" said Jack as he felt his anxiety begin to rise. "Well Jack to tell you what's going on as you are painfully slow on the uptake, your dear friend here and I struck a bargain, and you don't need to know the finer details and as you can see I needed his assistance in order to put you in your place." Explained Pitch with a triumphant grin on his face showing yellow pointed teeth but the thing that scared Jack not that he would ever admit it was the crazed look in the shades eyes.

"Fine then I will bring you both down! As the years passed Pitch I have only grown stronger" said Jack after the statement he looked towards Cain with hurt in his eyes," I don't know what kind of bargain that you struck with him but hear this; whatever you guys are planning I will stop you here and now". After the declaration from the boy both Pitch and Cain prepared their attacks signaling the start of the battle, Pitch launched a wave of shadows just as Cain sent a wall of fire in Jack's direction. Without thinking Jack took to the air just as the attacks met in the middle in a spectacular typhoon of darkness and flames giving off an ominous feel.

Jack looked on as the flames and darkness dissipated; instead of putting him in his place as Pitch so eloquently put it he was pretty sure that they were downright trying to kill him. Taking his chance Jack let out an attack of his own, taking control of the water in the air he had formed icicles at the command of his staff and let them fly with deadly accuracy. Pitch that saw the attack put up a shield made of nightmare sand that seemed to eat the projectiles as they touched the darkness. Cain however was not so lucky when he tried to dodge the attack he was a couple of seconds too late as an icicle was imbedded in his shoulder and the elder just grunted in pain; it was nothing more like the sting of a needle. As Jack looked on at Cain and seeing his success he made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Pitch who took to the air on one of his loyal nightmares that he had summoned to the battlefield. Coming upon behind Jack he readied an arrow much like the arrow that pierced the sandman all of those years ago. Jack realized too little too late the presence behind him and turned just in time to see Pitch let loose the arrow which was aimed at his chest close to where the heart lies. Instinctively ice covered the area before the arrow could pierce his chest and deflected the attack; before relief could cross Jacks face he felt another attack from behind this time from Cain. A blast of fire Jack dead center in the back, the vest did its job much like the ice had and kept him from serious injury the strength of the blast however sent Jack flying. Jack in turn lost his grip on his staff and his concentration on the wind and was hurling towards the ground. Without any hope of staying in the air Jack had braced himself and tucked his head in his arms as he had made contact with the ground, hard. Breathing heavy Jack tried to regain his senses so that he would not fall victim to another attack, trying to get up from the ground while trying to catch his breath he fell back shortly after realizing that his left arm was broken. He felt no pain due to the adrenaline which he had used to his advantage. Getting to his feet with the use of his right arm Jack looked for his staff which had landed what looked like a yard away; too far. His two opponents were coming down from the air fast while preparing for another attack; Cain had sent what looked like sparks his way while Pitch summoned his own whips in Jacks direction hoping to ensnare the winter spirit. Jack threw up a shield of ice and upon contact with the shield the sparks exploded reminding Jack of Asters colorful egg bombs. Not being able to take the blast the shield shattered and the whips hit their mark and snaked around Jack's waist.

Pitch gave a sadistic smile as he commanded his whips to lift the spirit into the air and brought him, down to the ground; oh revenge was sweet. He repeated the action again and again at least five times before slamming the body into a decent sized boulder. Jack realized that this was a losing battle Pitch was indeed stronger than last time and with the help of Cain, one of the oldest spirits around almost old enough to rival Aster Jack was simply out matched. Jack did not know what else to do, in the state he was in there was no hope of hm getting out of this predicament.

He was at the mercy of Pitch and his accomplice, so he did the only thing that he could; with what was left of his magic he summoned another snow creature. The creature itself was reminiscent of a hare albeit a rather small size that Jack hoped beyond hope would be small enough to go unnoticed. As Pitch drew closer Jack gave it one command "find Bunnymund" after that it scampered off behind the boulder to fulfill its master's wish. Pitch caught sight of Jack's lips moving as he kneeled down in front of the Frost child he began to gloat, "saying your last words Frost? " Pitch had asked with that evil look in his eye that promised more pain. Jack responded in kind through heavy breathing, "you wish demon". "Oh Jack you don't know how much of a demon that I can be, I'll make you fear me one way or another" said Pitch. Jack glared at the spirit determined to not give him what he wants. Cain came up behind Pitch with Jack's staff in hand, and Jack then became afraid of what would come next.

"You see Jack; you have become a thorn in my side that I plan to address. I can see your fear and you fear death, however I do not plan to kill you as killing an immortal as you is next to almost impossible. As you know only those known as the ancients can accomplish such a task, as it takes ancient knowledge pretty much dead to the world to unmake a spirit. No I plan to do away with you, where you can never come back." Pitch explained. Jack gave him a look of skepticism, there was nowhere that Pitch could send him, for crying out loud he had been around the world more than once with the help of the wind. Pitch stood up, "you'll see what I mean Frost or rather you won't. This is good bye." Pitch standing at full height turned to Cain who was holding Jack's staff and gave one command, "break it." Cain had a look on his face one that did not go unnoticed by Jack as Cain raised the staff, it was a look of remorse and a silent apology crossed the spirits eyes. As if in slow motion Cain brought the staff across his knee snapping the ancient wood in two, at the same time Jack braced himself for the pain that was to come.

The pain was as excruciating as he remembered, there have been a handful of times that Jack has broken his staff and each time the pain is the same as the last; it feels as though his soul is being toward apart. Seeing the pain that the winter seasonal was in brought pleasure to Pitch, it brought him pleasure to see this boy suffering as he had suffered. Pitch decided that the punishment was not enough as Jack was recovering from the onslaught of pain he gave another command to Cain it was a simple word 'again'. Cain obeyed and broke the staff and the process was repeated again and again until the staff was broken into five pieces. Eventually Jack gave into the pain and fell into the world of unconsciousness.

Cain looked at the unconscious child then at Pitch, mad that he had fallen in Pitch's snare and was forced to hurt his friend and younger brother. Cain had been careless and let an ancient artifact out of his protection one that can disrupt the balance of the seasons and in turn throwing the world into chaos. The artifact itself is rather simple a sphere that was the color of amber but in its center was a power unlike any other. The power itself cannot bring destruction to the physical plane but to the spiritual plane only affecting anything that has to do with the seasons. Pitch after retrieving the artifact from what Cain thought was a safe location, threatened to break the seal on the sphere and bring the world into utter chaos. It was then that Pitch offered Cain a deal that he would give back the artifact as letting the power loose would ultimately backfire on him, but it was a gamble that he was willing to take whereas Cain was not going to take the chance. The deal enquired that Cain help to subdue Jack Frost, and get rid of the seasonal and in turn he would give the sphere back to its owner.

Cain looked at the Nightmare King wondering about his next step, and what would happen to Jack. "Simple I plan on sending him to a place for where he cannot return even I do not know where he will end up" explained Pitch. Pitch started to chant a spell and weave his nightmare sand into what appeared to be a portal. The portal itself was dark much like a black hole and had a sort of pull like a vortex, Cain stared in horror as he recognized the magic for what it was it was in a way illegal in the magic community.

When the chant was complete the portal was ready to accept its sacrificial lamb in this case Jack Frost, Cain grabbed Pitch's arm as the spell was complete "you can't be serious you know that that spell has been outlawed for centuries!" yelled Cain in his fury. Pitch merely smirked at the seasonal and replied "Outlawed or not it will serve my purpose; the world will be mine as long as he is out of the way. Illegal magic or not I plan to cover this world in darkness and then and only then will I leave and move on to the next." Cain breathed in disbelief; he knew that Pitch was not of this world but from a distant world lightyears beyond the stars. Jack was right the spirit in front of him was nothing more than a demon that thrives on fear and suffering. As Cain was lost in thought he did not notice nightmare sand crawling around his ankles securing him in place as Pitch made his made his way to Jack. Pitch grabbed Jack by his broken arm and lifted him from the ground none to gently, the sudden bout of pain brought Jack back to the world of the living. Before he knew it Pitch launched Jack into the portal, the last thing that Jack saw before being lost in the darkness was the entrance to the portal as it closed separating him from the world that he knew.


	5. Storm of the Unknown

Storm of the Unknown

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The storm raged on and grew in its intensity, water was everywhere churning in the sea as waves crashed against the sea stacks, creating magnificent walls of water. It would be beautiful if it wasn't so frightening, as the riders all knew that there was no mercy within the sea during a storm such as this. The riders completed their tasks with difficulty but none the less it was done, everything was reinforced so that if there were to be any damage sustained during the storm it would be minimal at best. Everyone stayed together in the dragon pens so that they could be with their reptilian companions and why would they not? The dragons may as well have been an extension of themselves.

Hiccup stood not too far out on the ledge watching the carnage as it continued its onslaught, he had a passing thought and prayer that if there are any ships on the water that they come out of this alive at least. The thought was fleeting however as he was starting to suspect that this was no normal storm, his thoughts were voiced by one of his companions and fellow geek Fishlegs. "This doesn't look normal to me Hiccup" he started as he came up to stand. "Yeah I hear you Fishlegs, I know that the Archipelago has its share of storms, but I don't recall seeing one so, so . . . brutal" explained Hiccup. As if on cue several bolts of lightning lit up the dark sky momentarily turning black to a brilliant white, it was enough to captivate Hiccup and his robust friend.

Astrid was in a corner of the room trying to calm Stormfly as the blue dragon did not like lightning and even worse detested the sound of thunder. Snotlout was reclined against Hookfang just waiting for the storm to pass and in the meantime catching up on some sleep. The twins were in the opposite corner with Tuffnut sitting in front of chicken and the two staring at each other in what appears to be a contest, with Ruffnut being the referee, while Barf and Belch looked on not minding the distraction in the least. Astrid gave one last pat onto Stormflys chin and before leaving sneaking a piece of chicken to her girl, being discreet enough that Tuffnut would not see. Afterwards she headed over to where Fishlegs and Hiccup were carrying on with their conversation. More lightning struck at the water the strikes being concentrated into one area only, as if something is beckoning the strikes to that particular area. Hiccup was not the only one to notice this recent development. "What do you think is going on over there?" Astrid inquired towards the unusual activity of the lightening. "I don't know, that's what we have been trying to figure out" explained Fishlegs referring to himself and Hiccup. "Yeah it is like something is channeling the lightning, like a piece of metal or a, a. . ." Hiccup trailed almost losing his train of thought. "Dragon or more precisely a Skrill?" Astrid supplied. Weighing the options Hiccup could not dismiss that thought, but the only Skrill that they knew of was still trapped in its icy cavern off of one of the islands. It was possible that there was another one but Hiccup felt that it was highly unlikely, something else seemed to be in the workings with this particular storm.

The clouds continued to converge, transforming into a swirling pattern and the clouds descending in the form of a funnel, reminiscent of a hurricane. The winds picked up and the temperature began to drop, soon along with the lightning and the rain sleet began to rain down upon the Edge. The strength of the newly presented elements soon began to overpower the riders on the ledge wanting to see the storm develop but at the same time needing shelter to ensure their safety. At Hiccup's urging he had directed Fishlegs and Astrid to get inside of the pen before him, taking one last look at the sea he had seen one of the biggest bolts of lightning that seemed unreal. Almost like a bomb with the blast of lightening that had hit the sea there was a shockwave that made its way over to the tiny island and shaking the occupying buildings with raw power. The ethereal brightness of the light that turned night into day, black to white, was all that Hiccup could see before his vision was filled with the wooden doors of the dragon pens separating the riders from the happenings outside.

The riders were not the only ones to witness the uncommon weather, the hunters were as well as the rest of the Archipelago all took stock in the weather. Neighboring tribes had thought that this was the wrath of the gods that was raining down upon them, others thought that it may have been a new species of dragon, but who had ever heard of a dragon able to control the weather? Then again it could not be dismissed as there are Titan class dragons that do exist as well as dragons of raw power like the Red Death. Be it a god or a dragon this little storm had peeked the hunters interest or more particularly Viggo Grimborn. The hunters had made camp on a small island not too far from Dragon's Edge but not too close for the riders to take notice. They had seen the oncoming storm and had the foresight to get to land immediately, there was no reason to sustain further damage to their ships. Once they made port Viggo, Ryker and their men went inward to land, not far enough where they could not keep an eye on their ships but in far enough where there would be no detriment from the storm.

From the safety of their tents the hunters much like the riders looked at the storm with a horrid fascination. In their line of work they were used to dangers, dangers of rouge dragons, sinking ships, harsh winters, and of course the storms at sea. But this was not like any other storm that Viggo had become familiar with in all of his years as Chief. No this was something on another scale completely, not a new dragon of course not. Although dragons were powerful nothing could compare to this magnitude of strength and power. The lightning strikes is what caught his attention and if he was able to see it such a distance (the strikes were concentrated near the horizon) but with every strike came a powerful shockwave much like a dragon blast.

After giving orders to his lieutenants to make sure that all cargo is secured well and tight, he had turned to his brother as Viggo became uncharacteristically quiet. "What is on your mind Viggo?" Ryker had inquired. Viggo turned to his brother eyes not seeing but lost in thought for a moment before answering the question. "It's this storm brother I can't help but feel uneasy about it, it is as if there will be no calm once it passes like a feeling of foreboding" Viggo had explained to the best of his ability. Ryker knew what his brother meant. Lately it had been one thing after another from losing their trading posts to battling those accursed riders. This was their territory for generations and these riders had the gall to come in with their ideologies and try to run them out. Although they were younglings their leader the Haddock boy was nothing if not smart and resourceful it made up for what he lacked for in terms of raw strength. Not only that but they operated well as a team much like the hunters being a well- oiled machine, it was the only thing that the two groups had in common really. "So what is our next move brother? As of right now the younglings have not raised a hand against us and the dragon eye is safe with us once again" explained Ryker.

Viggo knew well what their current status was, he had been studying the Dragon Eye every chance he got and with the lack of contact with the riders those sessions have become more frequent. Not taking his eyes off of where the storm was centralized, he had told Ryker about what his next plans were. "Once this storm clears I want to scout out that area where the lightening is concentrated" he said as he pointed ahead to the horizon. Ryker followed where his brother was gesturing with his eyes and how can anyone miss the volley of lightening followed by the constant booming of thunder he would not know. "What do you think is there brother? If anything it could just be a Skrill letting off some steam, you know how territorial they can be" Ryker offered his thoughts to Viggo. "I don't think that it is a dragon even though the lightning strikes are concentrated into that one area, I have never heard of a Skrill having that much stamina to keep going with its attacks. Even if it was trying to defend itself at some point it would have fled before now, but this has been going on for hours."

Just as Viggo had voiced his thoughts to Ryker there was a loud clap of thunder enough to shake the ground that they were standing on to create curious tremors. The clouds began to evolve into a funnel where light had made its presence known. Winds began to bring the sea to meet the air and sleet started to fall from the sky. A tornado of frozen water and light could be seen where the lightening once was. In a final flash of lightening that had turned the dark sky bright with light there came a blast that met the sea loud enough to put the Nightfuries plasma blast to shame. The light was so bright that Viggo had to release his hand from the flap of the tent to shield his eyes and Ryker wasted to time in following suit. Once the light dissipated the two brothers looked back to the horizon to see a blue glowing structure among the sea.

After heading the defining sound that the thunder produced, Hiccup had woken from where he was reclined on Toothless with a start. Curious as to what made the noise over what tiredness that he had felt, Hiccup forced himself up and to the opening of the pen. The doors were opened with great effort as the ongoing storm and raging winds were beating on the doors, making them heavier than they actually were. Once open Hiccup's efforts were rewarded with a blinding white light that had made contact with the sea. Just as fast as his eyes went to where the lightening once was they were no sooner covered with a mixture of his fore arm and in front of him his best friend's ebony wings. "Thanks bud" Hiccup commented to Toothless while petting the dragon's scaly head. Toothless in turn gave a warble of satisfaction at his brother's praise.

When looking back at the sea once again Hiccup was not able to miss a new structure that he knows was not there before. Near the horizon stood a blue glowing structure with spindles going in every direction almost reminiscent of a dandelion before the seeds are blown away. The riders all slowly made their way to where Hiccup and Toothless stood, Snotlout was the first to break the silence. "What in Thor's name is that!?" He had exclaimed and waiting for anyone to answer. "Beats me but I don't think that it is natural, at least I don't remember ever seeing something like that while flying" responded Fishlegs. "Well duh Fishface that alone is obvious! What about a dragon? Maybe there is one nearby that may have created that?" asked Snotlout further.

Hiccup was surprised as his cousin gave such a suggestion as he was the last one to suggest the possibility of a new dragon, although the possibility itself seemed slim. "I don't know Snotlout I don't recall ever hearing about a dragon that can do something like. . . . . that. Not either in the book of dragons or with what Fishlegs and I found with the Dragon Eye." Hiccup finished with uncertainty. "I'm with Hiccup on this one, I don't think that a dragon could do something like that or make something that big." Furthered Fishlegs while indicating toward the structure on the horizon. "Well then I guess that there is only one thing that we can do. Fly out there once the storm is done to see what it actually is" said Astrid. The group looked at her and all agreed on the course of action, with Hiccup making the decision final. "Alright guys at first sign of sunlight we mount up, no need to get ourselves killed looking into the unknown" said Hiccup. "Yeah like the first time into the 'Great Beyond'" reminded Snotlout. "Aw yeah baby road trip!" screamed Tuffnutt while high fiving his twin Ruffnut. If only the rest of the group could share their enthusiasm. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to this mission but they had to wonder, would the hunters also come out of hiding to investigate this new development at the first chance that they got as well?


	6. Riders, Hunters, and Frost Oh My!

Riders, Hunters, and Frost oh my

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing

This feeling was familiar to Jack, it reminded him of that one time that he was shoved into a sack and then thrown into one of North's magic portals. Not being able to see anything was a pain in the ass, in general but the weightlessness was a blessing for his aching body. It felt as if he was falling forever, there was nothing but darkness he could not tell if his eyes were opened or closed, while trying to see if there was any light anywhere he had accidentally jostled his arm causing pain to radiate up and down the limb. Jack's healing abilities started to do its job and he felt his arm start to heal the bone break becoming less prominent; shit. Before it can go any further Jack needed to figure out a way to properly set his arm otherwise he would have to re-break it or have it possibly deformed due to the bone not sitting right, and he would not like to have to do that thank you very much. However Jack did not have long to contemplate how he would achieve this latest obstacle that was presented to him, suddenly a cold wind as he was assaulted by pelting rain that added quickly to an already vast and angry ocean. Seconds ticked by until it clicked in Jack's head that he was falling and fast towards the churning waters below, just what he did not want to be reminded of; his death. In an act of pure reflex Jack went to reach back for his staff to call upon the winds to assist him in flight to avoid his upcoming collision with the dark waters, but when he closed his hand he felt the sensation of nothingness instead of the texture of the wood of his staff. Recalling recent events Jack had concluded that wherever Pitch and Cain ditched him they did not include his staff in this unplanned trip; damn it. So what does that mean? Onward to plan B apparently, trying to ask the winds for help; not command never command, taking a survey of the surrounding area during his free fall Jack concluded that Pitch may have kept his word, the feel of this world is different from his own. So with the possibility of this not being his own reality in which he existed for centuries, getting help from the surrounding elements may be easier said than done.

"Hey wind, wind spirit, elemental deity? I could use some help here, can you lend me your currents for assistance swimming is not my forte" Jack pleaded with whatever being was willing to listen. As he continued his descent the wind roared in his ears but he did not hear the whispers of an answer of any sort much like he would often hear at home. The storm was relentless, pelting Jack with water and spray from the waves; oh he's awfully close now, fantastic. The water rushed closer and closer to Jack and just as he was prepared to plunge into the depths below he felt the blow of a hard surface that was definitely not water. He doesn't know when he closed his eyes but he knew when he landed, right on his broken arm and how did he know this? Easy the bone snapped cleanly again, _'Well that takes care of one problem'_ thought Jack with a sense of dry humor. After bouncing off of his now re-broken arm he landed harshly on what he saw as a growing glacier eventually coming to a very hard stop against the wall of what appeared to be a spike. Feeling dazed it took Jack a moment or two in order to catch his breath; feeling radiating pain from a second break along with dizziness from being thrown about was not Jack's idea of a good time.

From what Jack could gather by the surrounding ice, he deduced that instinct took over and bent the water to his will causing it to freeze into this pretty decent sized glacier. If he were not so tired and in pain he would have thought that it was cool (no pun intended, definitely not), it reminded him of one of his earlier battles with Pitch when he released a good amount of ice magic at the oncoming nightmare sand. Jack felt his consciousness slipping away, magic usage like what he did even on an instinctual level came at a high price. But before he could lost consciousness he had to set his arm (no sense in breaking it a third time), using the last of his strength he braced the broken limb against the ground and using his good hand had pushed on the deformed segment of his arm until it was straight again. This was nothing new to Jack he had done this so many times when he was learning how to fly and use his magic, but damn did it still hurt like hell; that was a pain that he would never get used too. Dark spots started to cloud his vision and there was nothing but dark around the edges but Jack still had one last task ahead of him. With great effort Jack once again summoned his magic albeit with some difficulty, and had created a cast around his now set arm so that the bones could heal properly. Not able to stay awake any longer Jack pitched to the right and landed on his side (the one opposite of his broken arm, yay for little things). The ice felt cool against his skin and his wet clothes were starting to slowly frost over, _'Good'_ Jack thought, _'It was starting to get a little too warm.'_ The thought was a fleeting as his consciousness and it was not long before he was asleep on his ice. Shortly after the creation of the glacier the vortex that brought Jack to this world closed and was ultimately unseen by those in the sea or on land due to the storm clouds, once the vortex closed only then did the rain finally stop.

Dawn broke over the horizon, the sun barely peeking over the ocean waters, where water met sky. It did not take long for the light to reach through the cracks in the dragon pen to wake a sleeping ebony dragon, curled around his human friend who slept soundly. The black dragon blinked open his green gauge eyes shaking the remainders of sleep from them. Noting the light outside he remembered Hiccup's plan to take off at first light, oh boy was he itching to fly no matter the reason. Toothless wasted no time in rousing his rider from the world of dreams, all he had to do was stand causing Hiccup to fall to the ground with an audible thunk, and place a careful lick or two here and there and his boy was up. Hiccup looked to Toothless with an annoyed expression that screamed, 'really!?' his dragon feigned innocence and laughed at Hiccup's expense; oh joy getting flak from an oversized lizard, what a way to start the day.

After putting on his prosthetic, Hiccup got to his feet, stretched, and got whatever saliva he could off; thank you very much Toothless, he woke the rest of the riders. Once up and ready to go (reluctantly, very, very reluctantly) they set out to check out the structure near the horizon. The clouds were dissipating giving way to a bright blue sky, which was good for the riders as they did not feel like getting wet yet again; it got old after a while. The closer to the structure they got the colder it seemed to be; no matter they were Vikings and grew up with some of the coldest and harshest known winters. But it still peaked one's curiosity, what kind of dragon had this much power and influence on the weather. The thought both excited and terrified Hiccup, if this was indeed a new species of dragon then it would be their job to protect it. Hiccup had no doubt that wherever the Hunters were they would also be on the move to investigate the newest addition to the ocean; after all it was a pretty impressive structure if going based on size alone. If that was the case then their time was limited as the Hunters moved like a well-trained unit when they got their sights set on a new target, Hiccup just hoped that this time they would have the advantage on reaching their destination first.

The Hunters had departed well before the sun had risen going by boat to the structure on the horizon was going to be challenging as the storm was still raging on. They were soaked to the bone, all of them, but they did not care as the reason behind the creation of the structure was sure to be a rare find that would lead to a great payday. Viggo took a huge risk with the latest order; even Ryker had his own concerns of whether or not possible death was worth the current voyage. A while after the Hunters set sail on the churning and dark waters did the storm finally stop, it looks like things were working in their favor. The clouds had parted showing the stars and the descending moon and by its position it would not be long before night gave way to daylight. Viggo doubted that he and his men would run into those pesky riders anytime soon, after all flight would be difficult with the rough winds. Hiccups compassion will almost always be his undoing, he cares for dragons yes but he cares for his riders even more and would not be willing to put them in imminent danger if he could help it. It was this type of nature that allowed Viggo to always be five steps ahead of his opponent.

The closer that they got to the structure the more that the temperature dropped Viggo noticed; he found it odd since the cold season was long since over. On the other hand dragons had all sorts of abilities; maybe this new one would fetch a hefty ransom or maybe be utilized for other purposes. In the end Viggo would need to see what they were dealing with before further plans could be formed. The Dragon Eye held many secrets and Viggo had barely scratched the surface with his research, maybe this phenomenon was one such secret.

Once they were close enough Viggo and Ryker were able to see that the structure when hit by the rays of the sun caused the structure to emit an ethereal glow; it certainly was a beautiful sight to behold. The reason for this occurrence Viggo surmised was due to the fact that the structure was entirely made out of ice. It was immense the base extending into the waters below, too deep to actually see where it ended, but gave the illusion that it was floating on the water. There were spires everywhere as if the water was caught in an explosion and was frozen before settling again. He, Ryker, and his best Hunters disembarked from the ship using a small row boat in order to explore the structure from the ground. There was no shore to comfortably rest the boat on but they still managed to haul it up on what can only be described as a platform, one between the actual platform of the structure and the sea below. With the boat secured and the men hauled up themselves up surveying the glacier before them; it was time to begin the hunt. Being the strategist that he is Viggo wanted no mistakes, mistakes meant wasted time and if they were able to see the glacier from the distance that they were at, he had no doubt that the Riders saw it as well. Once on the glacier it was found to have a horrifying beauty to it, the area that they stood at was clear of all spikes. The spikes themselves were mainly in the center and looking deadly sharp; meaning whatever created it was surely trying to protect something; maybe mates trying to protect their young, Viggo assumed. "We move out now, I want to be in and out as quickly as possible lest we run into unwanted company." Viggo commanded, "Weapons at the ready!" a secondary command from Ryker. It was not long before they reached what could only be described as a forest of spikes, just as sharp and dangerous looking up close as from the distance. They had to tread carefully; the Hunters were able to move around freely, but with the upmost caution. If a departure was needed it would be as what could be best described as a snail's pace. True this forest was not dense per se but the way the spikes crisscrossed in front of each other, they were essentially the same as if they were fallen trees stacked on one another. Climbing was out of the question as the ice was so smooth it would be hard to find purchase even with the proper footwear. They were just entering the icy forest when shadows passed overhead; the riders had caught up, the race had begun.

The riders had reached the Glacier but were disappointed to find that they were too little too late to reach it first. The Hunter's ship with the sheer size alone was easy to spot, and it also wasn't too hard to miss the row boat moored on a mini berg as it was out in the open. "Well there goes our advantage" Astrid was the first to voice what everyone was thinking. The Rider's circled overhead and saw their next obstacle, their flight would have made their trip to the desired location faster if not for the spikes that were concentrated in the center; had this not been the case they would have had the advantage of speed due to flight.

"Alright land as close as you can to the perimeter of whatever this is; we need to get a move on. I'm willing to guess that the dragon is in the center of all of this," Hiccup explained as he gestured to the mess in front of them. The view from the ground into the forest was not much better, "The gods must hate us this time around," Snotlout deadpanned. "I concur Lout of Snot" Tuffnut had agreed. In front of them there was room to move around for humans; however the dragons save for Toothless being the smallest of the group, would not be able to move as freely at least not without injury. "So any ideas on how to get through this H?" asked Tuffnut while his twin was checking out the spikes in a more intimate manner. "Well the obvious would be to continue on foot, we need to find this dragon before the hunters do and they already have a head start," explained Hiccup and continued with the next set of instructions, "The dragons will have to keep to the air and be on alert, there is no way they will get through this," the riders agreed in a silent fashion. Fishlegs looked uneasy as he surveyed the forest that they were about to enter and this was not gone unseen from Hiccup's keen observation. "Fishlegs is there something wrong?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs turned to his friend and began his thought process, "Nothings really wrong but something seems weird, the way this forest is structured is meant to keep intruders out judging by the difficulty for even small movements. So if it is difficult to get in, if something needed to flee how would it get out? These look like they would keep things out but also in at the same time." Hiccup had not thought of that but he had to agree, and that unnerved him all the more. "More reason for us to get going, we will have plenty of time to study the dragon once we are able to keep it safe," with that the Rider's and Toothless entered the forest and their reptilian friends took to the skies.

Jack being in pain was an understatement, 'yay for crash landings' was his thought. His arm hurt like hell even with the ice surrounding the nervous system of his skin and preventing the swelling; it was the internal nerves surrounding the bone that were a bitch. Not only that but the rest of his body felt like it was hit by a truck while sparring with Bunny, times ten, and even then he felt that was still an understatement. Jack was able to sit himself up with a lot of effort, and surveyed that area around him. From what he could tell he was in a clearing and was surrounded by spikes that were softly glowing due to the sunlight or moonlight if the moon was full and the sky clear. Telling whether or not it was daylight or night was close to impossible as the spikes crisscrossed so much that it cut off the views from the inside to the outside. Jack had to wonder though and voiced his thoughts to no one in particular, " _How come whenever I try to use this much magic I get squat, but when self-preservation comes into play it can get pretty scary; like having a mind of its own."_ Knowing that he was never going to get an answer to that, decided that it was a thought for another time, Jack had more pressing matters at hand; like trying to figure out where he was. Figuring that there was no time like the present; Jack gritted his teeth and got to his feet, picked a direction, and started walking. All three parties were on the move and destined to meet, it was only a matter of time.

Toothless led the way, using his echo location in order to navigate more easily through the forest. In reality by this time the Hunters were close to the center due to their head start, but the riders were closing in fast. The trek through the ice spikes was uneventful as all attention was paid to not getting injured or losing the set pace. One of the Hunters up ahead while climbing over a spike had lost his grip and fell heavily to the ground creating one of the only sounds to be heard as the metal of his armor came in contact with the ice. The sound was heard by Jack and the Rider's respectively and it was enough to stop them in their tracks; the Rider's due to them wanting to the element of surprise and Jack preparing for the unknown. Ryker looked at his man and was not too pleased with the lack of attention that was paid, but it was Viggo that said something, "Please take care not to do that again, we don't want the spoils of the hunt to get away," he said with a sly smile.

The words were not lost on Jack, it seemed that the Hunters and the sprite were close, but this information was only known to the former over the latter. His brain caught onto the fact that whoever was in the forest of spikes spoke a language of his world, Norse if he was correct; a dead language in his time. _"Seems Bunny's culture sessions came in handy after all,"_ Jack thought to himself; thoughts of the anthromorph, however, made Jack want to go home. All thoughts of home aside he needed to survey this newcomer and see if he was friend or foe, Jack took off in a different direction a little ways away from where he previously stood and started to climb; yes centuries of experience and knowledge do come in handy. In his new spot he waited with baited breath to see what would reveal itself in time, once he was able to see these people? Jack would then figure out his next steps to getting home.

The Hunters reached the other side of the forest to reach Jack's clearing. The rider's after hearing the fall moved into another direction in order to ensure that they would not be detected; they were certainly outnumbered without their dragons. The clearing was void of any sort of life form, "Be on guard, we don't know the species or its abilities other than what it did to create this place," Viggo commanded his men, as they started to spread out. This confused Jack as he stood listening from his hiding spot, ' _If they are looking for an animal, then they should have left; there is clearly nothing there!"_ Jack thought but then again he also reasoned that even though there are obviously people, he had yet to see any wildlife of this world. Jack could only assume that with this unusual structure maybe they thought of a possible rare or elusive animal? Jack determined that some more observation was needed before he confronted this particular group of people. The riders were at the edge of the clearing keeping cover behind the spikes and watching the movements of the hunters, the fact that there was nothing there did not escape their observation. "Hiccup I don't see anything it looks clear," Astrid pointed out. "Maybe it's like a Changewing and can blend with its surroundings, after all we do not know much about this new dragon" supplied Fishlegs. "Maybe, be on alert it looks like we won't be able to avoid a confrontation" Hiccup spoke as he moved forward to the clearing. It was not long before he cringed as the metal in his leg picked that particular moment to squeak sounding like a pin drop in the silence; an intake of breath could be heard nearby. Toothless was able to hear something from above where the group was standing and went on the offensive and took off from the others to investigate and if need be incapacitate; after all his brother had just blown their cover.

The noise did not go unnoticed by Jack and by the look of it the humans down below in the clearing were also on edge as they turned around. Jack's instincts were usually good enough where he was hard to surprise, apparently years of training with Bunny just went out the freaking window; he blames the pain and exhaustion. Jack let out a breath that he did not know he was holding and just turned around only to be hit by what he could assume was a big, black, something. The wall made contact with Jack and launched them both from his hiding spot and onto the iced clearing below. His body could not take much more of this; at this rate he was going to be a walking bruise for a while. Vision clearing and Jack saw the black blob that was on him clear up and was making eye contact with green gauge eyes and what looked to be like what he could only assume was a giant lizard; with a lot of teeth, great. Movement could be heard as well as shouts of "Nightfury!" and "Toothless" all in one go, one word could be used to describe the moment; chaos. "This is so what I don't need right now, and would you get off?" Jack shouted at Toothless. Toothless was caught off guard at the command for it had authority and power behind it; he did not know what to do other than get off the boy. Now that the obstacle removed itself Jack got to his feet and found himself surrounded by what he could only call them as hunters and a group of younglings; not exactly teenagers but not exactly adults either but somewhere in between. Jack raised his hands in the universal sign of 'I am unarmed,' and slowly moved away from the lizard, in order to observe the two groups that could, see him? Even though Jack was unarmed everyone else still held their weapons aloft and was that fire sword? Jack made a mental note to stay away from the kid with the metal leg. Blue met Green and Brown eyes, it seems like this was a Mexican? Norwegian? Stand off? This day, night, whatever the hell times it is just keeps getting better and better; there never seems to be a dull moment.


	7. Fight and Flee

Fight and Flee

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: In this chapter there will be exchanges between the characters (I'm sure you can figure out which) in different languages. Please note the legend below:

 **English** = **Bold Lettering**

Norse = Underlined words

 _Thoughts = Italics_

 **AN: So I did the best that I could with this chapter. I've read some crossovers that has the language barrier and my mind and plot bunny just liked heading in that direction, so I took it. After this chapter all parties will be speaking the same language. I am considering giving Jack his own dragon companion but I am hesitant to do so due to Jack eventually going back to his own (world, time, etc.?) I don't know I am still playing with some ideas. If you would like to see an element in the story that you think would be entertaining let me know, sometimes outside ideas make for great storytelling. Well that's all that I have for now. Happy reading.** **J**

Jack took a quick survey in the trouble that he was in now, honestly Bunny is right; not only does he attract trouble like a magnet but he also happens to, in this case, fall into it. Hiccup, Viggo, Ryker, and the rest of the Riders and Hunters froze, this went into the category of an unusual find; what the hell is a kid doing out here? Viggo was the first to break the silence that seemed to envelope the area in an attempt to make sense of this new development. "Friend of yours Hiccup?"  Viggo asked the leader of the Riders, while keeping an eye on the white haired youth. Ryker having his brothers' as well as Chief's back kept his sword drawn towards Jack as if daring him to make a move. Jack kept his eyes on the two groups respectively while keeping his hands where they could be seen, however, he did stop his movements; last thing that he needs is to be introduced to the sharp end of Ryker's sword, or that flaming one for that matter. Hiccup responded in kind to Viggo's question, "No we are not familiar with him, and I am guessing by your question you are not familiar with him either?" Hiccup questioned back and after asking the question looked into Jack's blue eyes, Hiccup could not tell much other than that he looked confused?

Brown eyes were now trained on blue taking the youth in, he seemed really young to be out here on his own. Not only that but this structure is not a natural occurrence, so it begged the question of how he got here. The garb that the youth was wearing did not escape Viggo's keen observations either. He took in the leather bracers and vest, saw where the shirt ended on his arms leaving only the elbows exposed, followed by the leather pants with ties around the calves, and finally seeing that he was without footwear. Taking stock on the boy's appearance he also noticed that he had white/ silver hair that one would often associate with the elders of any tribe. He looked too small to be an adult so Viggo surmised that he was a youngling and from the looks of it far younger than Hiccup and his Rider's. "Boy where do you hail from?"  Viggo asked looking to get some answers. All eyes were trained on the boy waiting to see what the answer would be; after all he was definitely an outsider in every sense of the word.

Jack did not know what to do, he knew some Norse he knew that from Bunny's teachings, but it has been forever since he used it that it seemed that his brain decided to go on vacation. All he could do was look at the man in the dark clothing and armor in horror and confusion; the last thing that he wanted was to be on the business end of either his or that bald guys' sword. "Boy! Do your ears not work? Who are you and where do you hail from?" Viggo questioned again. Jack was able to make out the words "Boy" and "Hail from", but neither made sense to him. **"I don't know what you are saying,"** was all that Jack could get out in hopes that the message would come through loud and clear to everyone in the vicinity. Now it was everyone else who was confused, the words that were spoken were ones that they were unfamiliar with. This made the language barrier more obvious to all persons, which was what Jack was hoping for as he thought that it would spare him further trouble and he might get help, somehow.

This led to an interesting predicament as the Hunters were after the same thing which was a new dragon but they came across this boy instead. He was certainly different from any human that Viggo had ever come across. The appearance did ring a bell in his mind, or old forgotten stories that he had heard as a boy; one that told of why winter in particular was so ruthless. Viggo was staring at the youth not believing where his train of thought was going; there was no reason for a god to be among humans, especially one that wielded one of the most dangerous seasons, one that killed more than the other three. "Viggo, what are you thinking?" Ryker questioned his brother. "It may seem crazy but I think that we may be in the presence of one that is thought to be a legend; the god of winter." Viggo gave his elder brother a look of seriousness and kept his voice low, to ensure that Hiccup and his riders did not catch wind of this conversation. With this thought Ryker looked at Jack with more scrutiny and after taking in his appearance while making note of the hair and eyes which are features that resembles the god of legend in the Viking culture. "Boy! What is your name?" Ryker questioned, hoping to get an answer in their native tongue.

Now it was Hiccup's turn to look confused, why did Ryker just ask for the kid's name when it was established that there was a language barrier? "Maybe he knows the kid from somewhere?" Tuffnut questioned, after all it seemed like the only logical explanation behind Ryker's question to the silverette as it was looking for confirmation. "Yeah that would be great if we didn't already get confirmation that no one knows who that is Tuff." Astrid supplied. With this the Rider's also took another look in Jack's direction to see if there was something that they possibly missed but that the hunter's picked up on. After taking in the initial appearance of the kid, something did seem to ring a bell in Hiccup's mind and it was Fishlegs that also picked up on this as well and was starting to come to the same conclusion as Hiccup; but then their thoughts were disturbed when the youth spoke in his strange language.

Jack had heard the question and picked up on words "Boy" and "Name" in Norse but his brain seemed to be back in working order and supplied them to him in English. Jack did not miss the looks that he was getting, they were ones of disbelief and confusion; well at least confusion was the one thing that all persons had in common. **"** ** _Name. Are they asking for my name? Well it is worth a shot, we are getting nowhere with this stupid staring contest, "_** _Jack_ had thought to himself. Without thinking he replied to both groups what they no doubt wanted to know which his name was, but he replied in his own native language, **"My name is Jack Frost."** Again more looks of confusion, so he gave a huff and tried again, this time in Norse. Although he was rusty, what an understatement for this predicament, he hoped that they would gain some common ground. "My name is Jokul Frosti," Jack stated thinking that it would be enough to use his Norse name, but he knew that they might think that he was crazy; after all his Norse alias is that of a god. He hoped against all hope that they did not share the same legends and mythology that humans of his plane believed in, because that was asking for trouble. From the looks of all that were present it appears that his hope was in vain; damn.

The look of disbelief was apparent on everyone's faces, this is a development that they were certainly not expecting. Hiccup and Fishlegs shared a look, "Well it is plausible," Fishlegs voiced his thoughts to the group. "What do you mean Fishlegs how could that be plausible? Why would a god be down here?" Hiccup questioned, it was too surreal even in their extraordinary world. Think about it Hiccup, he kind of fits the bill. White hair, vibrant blue eyes (eyes that are not seen on a normal human), and he kind of looks like an imp," Tuffnut supplied. Jack gave a pretty nasty glare at the blond twin, if only looks could kill, he certainly did not appreciate the " **Imp"** comment. The only reason why he recognized it was because it was one of Bunny's favorite nicknames for him among many others.

This did not strike the group as odd, because at the weirdest of times, the twins can be surprising with their off-the-wall knowledge that seemed to make sense in some cases; this being one of them apparently. "Nice observation bro, as to why he decided to come down here I think that only he would know, unless the world is ending due to eternal winter." Ruffnut supplied; really the twins are weird but sometimes they make sense with surprising clarity. "Well I certainly hope that is not the case," Astrid supplied, they had to deal with the hunters the last thing they needed was a pissed off god of winter. While the Riders were conversing among themselves with the new information, the Hunters were coming up with a plan of their own to confirm everyone's suspicions.

Viggo looked to his brother who sheathed his sword leaving his hands free for use. Viggo figured that if this was indeed Jokul Frosti then as the legends claimed he should have control over the element of winter. "Ryker, I want you to fire an arrow on that boy. If he is indeed who he claims to be then we may be in for one hell of a battle." Viggo explained to his brother. Viggo was a practical man, a man of business, so this little experiment that was forming in his mind worked it would give results in one way or another; after all seeing is believing. "What do you hope to accomplish by firing at a child, Viggo? What is the endgame?" It was unlike Ryker to question his brother, but although they were Hunters of dragon kind they did retain something of a moral compass, they dare not harm children; they were the future of the Viking tribes to keep humanity going. The Riders were an exception because they were considered adults and no doubt most if not all of them, more than likely, went through the Rite of Passage Ceremony granting them that right. "Simple really, if he is indeed the god that we all suspect then maybe we can use him," explained Viggo, "And if he is not brother, what then?" Ryker questioned further.  "Well then that would one less loose end to tie up, "and with that Viggo ended the conversation leaving no room for argument. Ryker got a bow and arrow laced with dragon root, took his aim, and let the arrow fly; he could only hope that this act would not come back to bite them in the ass.

The movement was not lost on Jack as he was keeping an eye on both groups of people, he had heard the sound of the arrow being released and turned his attention to the elder group just to see the arrow coming his way. At the same time Astrid noticed Ryker firing the arrow on Jokul, "Hiccup!" she screamed in order to get his attention and in turn Hiccup made a shout of his own. "Toothless," was all that he really had to say in order to get the dragon going. Toothless understood what Hiccup wanted, and rushed after the silver haired boy in front of him in hopes to get him out of harm's way.

Jack acted in the only way that he knew how, he let instinct take control in order to defend himself. Due to being the embodiment of winter as well as a Spirit, it would be pretty hard to kill him a second time, but that did not mean that he would not feel pain and that arrow looked pretty wicked. He was at his limit with dealing with pain anymore and he may pass out and if that was the case he would be really screwed. Jack called on the ice around him and erected a blockade that stopped the arrow mere inches from his chest. Unfortunately Toothless had ran and bounded in the air too little too late and ended up tackling the boy to the ground once again. _"Okay this is getting really old!"_ Jack could not help but scream in frustration in his own mind.

Everyone stared in awe at the display of magic and power something in this world that should not exist but the proof was right in front of them. Toothless had defended the young man just as Hiccup wanted it and had done so as if the young man was Hiccup himself. This time not only was Jack on the ground again much to his dismay but he was wrapped protectively in leathery wings. _"You've got to be kidding me. How did I miss something as noticeable as wings on this over grown lizard?"_ The more he thought about it the more it made sense, this was not just your run of the mill reptile, it was apparent that this animal was indeed a dragon. Dragon's meant fire, fire and Winter Sprites DO NOT MIX in anyway shape or form! Being in a panic Jack started to flail about trying to get out of Toothless' protection in order to gain some distance before he was roasted. Toothless looked a little sad about this for he had found that he liked the boy, he was not like other humans but reminded the ebony dragon of the wind that gave him flight, with the help of Hiccup of course. To Toothless Jack had felt like such a familiar presence that he did not have to worry about any hostility or animosity.

Against his judgement it was obvious that although Toothless felt no ill will from the boy that was no longer in his protection, but it was apparent that the feeling was not mutual. After getting away from big black dragons and any arrows Jack stopped and knelt to the ice once more, in order to make a weapon. He concentrated and focused like he was taught by Sandy and withdrew a sword made of the ice beneath their feet, it was ice but as strong as a diamond and wicked sharp. Weight was not an issue as Jack took his broken arm into account and knew that he would have to wield it one handed. It was a short sword and light in weight, perfect for Jack given the current situation; one of the advantages to being able to make your own weapons. Jack could now conclude that the large group of men he can consider to be foe, but he was still unsure about the smaller group of young adults that had the dragon on their side.

 **"What do you think you're doing . . . wait a minute they can't understand me."** Jack tried asking but then quickly changed tactics (languages) in order to get info on why he was being attacked. "What do you think you're doing? That is no way to treat a stranger, especially one that was unarmed!" Jack asked in Norse. This took everyone by surprise for only a moment, all persons were quick to recover. "Well this is certainly a surprise," Viggo said more to himself than anything, "It seems that you speak our tongue, we were just trying to confirm a hypothesis, to confirm who you say you are." Viggo explained to the teen. Jack looked on in disbelief if they wanted to see his magic they could have just asked! "So in order to make your confirmation you let loose an arrow!? You have got to be kidding me! That is the most messed up logic that I have come across, and I've met some pretty messed up beings!" Jack shouted at the dark haired man. He was so sick of this, first he becomes exiled from his home, and then he gets attacked by some lunatic and his lackeys. "You're insane," Jack made the last comment against his common sense, he was just so tired of things being thrown at him, he just couldn't catch a break.

Jack's anger was evident as the wind had started to pick up and the temperature began to lower once again. Jack lashed out with his sword and sent a blast of frost magic towards, what he now considered to be, the enemy. The Hunters raised their shields just to drop them moments later as they took the brunt of the attack but not without paying a price; the shields were comparable to giant things of solid ice making them useless. Finally something that was going his way, his magic seemed to be working fine although he had to concentrate a little bit more than usual it was still something.

Taking advantage of the Hunters current predicament Jack to this opportunity to bolt and fast, and he took off towards that path with the most resistance; the Forest of Icicles. He did not dare try to fly as he still needed to figure out how to ask the wind of this world for help, to bend towards his will and help him in times such as this. Once among the icicles Jack took to the spikes like a monkey to a tree and started to climb, he figured being up high would be best to avoid any potential arrow strikes.

"So what do we do now, oh great leader?" asked Snotlout, "Do we follow or try to find this dragon that we came to rescue?" Snotlout had a good question there, they came here to keep a dragon, a potentially powerful one, from the Hunters. But what if there was no dragon to begin with, what if that boy Jokul Frosti was the reason for this places creation. "Snotlout I don't think that there is a dragon. I think that this," as he gestured to the current are, "was caused by that boy." Hiccup concluded. The reasoning was sound after what they just witnessed. "If that is true, then we better hurry back to the outside, something tells me that the Hunters have some new prey in mind," Astrid deduced.

As if on cue the Hunters started their pursuit and were heading towards the Icicle Forest no doubt trying to catch the boy (potentially god) Jokul Frosti. "Okay new plan, Toothless and I will go on ahead and track him down. You guys get outside and get to your dragons as soon as we collect him we are gone," explained Hiccup. With that plan placed on the table, Toothless bounded to his rider and as soon as Hiccup was mounted Toothless took to the Forest, jumping from icicle to icicle and soon disappeared from sight.

Toothless had an easier time heading out of the Forest than heading in as he had become somewhat familiar with the layout. Not to mention following the scent of the Winter Sprite was pretty easy as the smell was that of nature itself, crisp and clean like winter's snow. Having claws certainly helped the dragon with his agility, as he bounded from one icicle to the next, it was not long before he saw a familiar figure clad in blue and brown garb.

Jack heard something behind him but he dare not look back, he had one goal in mind; get the hell out of here! There was no way those people had caught up to him not with the head start that he had gotten. Jack could see gold illuminating some of the ice giving it that gold hue over the soft blue glow of winter. Daylight, it was daylight! It was oh so close, he could taste the salt in the air from the sea, and finally he was getting some answers as to the 'where.' The fatigue was starting to catch up to him, although he was so close even he needed to catch his breath. But first he had to lose his pursuer who or whatever it was, that dark haired guy and his men were something to be reckoned with. But then again so was that other guy and his dragon. Seeing an opportunity Jack jumped and grabbed a nearby icicle and swung himself upwards to gain more elevation. What better way to spy on people than to 'get the drop' on them.

Toothless lost sight of the boy for nothing but a moment, but trying to find him again turned out to be quite the task. The scent was strong in the area but it stopped just before freedom on the other side of the icicles. "What is it bud? Did you lose him?" Hiccup questioned his friend. Toothless looked around trying to locate Jack not knowing that he was close by above their heads, the wind was doing a great job of spreading his scent around in order to confuse the duo. Jack would rather not take any chances with them, although they did not outright attack him, that dragon could really do a number on him. Jack focused all of his energy and focus on running. The sooner he was out of the Forest the better, then will come the next step to see how he could get away completely, from what he could assume was a glacier of his own making.

Jack figured a retreat would be best at this time rather than going on the offense. There was only so much energy he could expel before it caught up to him. When Toothless looked in one direction that was opposite from where Jack was, Jack took that moment to move. Running along the spine of a fairly good sized icicle, Jack made a break towards the daylight, towards freedom. In his hurry he did make one crucial mistake of allowing his sword to drop enough that it caught the edge of an icicle, making a sound that was pretty loud. Toothless heard the crash of the weapon on the icicle and honed in on Jack's location quickly. Jack heard a scraping sound directly behind him, it was only a matter of time till that dragon caught up to him, he figured. That fact did not deter him to make it to his goal, and soon after jumping off of one more set of icicles he saw the rest of the glacier, the sea, and the sky.

"Toothless don't lose him, remember the goal is to protect. That means no more tackling!" Hiccup instructed. The kid looked pretty banged up and if necessary he would like to spare the lad any further injury. Toothless picked up his pace and went after the boy, they needed to protect him from the enemy they knew; after all he was only a youngling, a child and children no matter what species were precious. It was not long before Jack crossed the threshold that separated the Icicle Forest from the rest of the glacier, and then everything happened in slow motion it seemed. Jack did not get even ten feet away before a crash and what sounded like broken glass could be heard, and a shadow passed overhead. It was not long before Jack came face to face with the dragon and his rider, not knowing what else to do Jack raised his sword in order to defend himself.

"Whoa, whoa easy there kid I am not the enemy!" Hiccup tried to explain. Hiccup quickly dismounted from Toothless and approached Jack who was completely on edge. Jack being weary was pretty much going through fight or flight mode; he tried to flee but appears that he may have to fight for his freedom. Hiccup raised his hands to show that he meant no harm, unfortunately Jack's mental capacity was going out the window and he had only one thing in mind, and that was to get away fast.

Jack stopped his movements as soon as the Nightfury landed in front of him, his distress did not go unnoticed by the older male. The closer that Hiccup got the more distressed Jack became, and then Jack acted. He ran towards Hiccup and had ditched the sword throwing it away and it shattering on the ground as it made contact. Throwing the sword provided the distraction that Jack needed and he slid along the ice, and his feet eventually making contact with Hiccups prosthetic. Hiccup tumbled down on the ice giving Jack the chance to make a quick getaway. Toothless saw what happened to his rider and tried to stop the white haired boy from leaving and tried to pounce on him again.

Jack dodged Toothless who ended up on the ground next to Hiccup, both who were staring at the retreating back of Jack. Jack was nearing the end of the glacier and it seemed like he bought himself some time, for he did not see the Hunters or the Riders. He was close so close but there was one thing that he did not count on, and that was the fact that he was essentially in the middle of the ocean.

Hiccup tried to get up to take off after Jack but as soon as he was up, he had found himself on the ground. He quickly found what the problem was, that brat had done a number on his prosthetic making it useless. Toothless recovered from his fall pretty quickly, and bounded over to assist his rider. Hiccup hauled himself on Toothless' back and the duo quickly made their way towards the boy, it also appeared that luck was on their side; as soon as the boy reached the edge of the glacier, he would have nowhere else to go. As much as Hiccup did not want to scare the kid, this place was dangerous for him what with the hunters around; this was still a rescue mission and like it or not the kid had no idea the danger that he was in.


	8. Battlefield

Battlefield

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: Sorry about the long wait a lot of stuff went down. Here is the next chappie.

Jack looked back as he made his way further from the fire sword man (Jack did not know what else to call him) and the ebony dragon. Satisfied with the distance that was being gained he had turned back to look forward and, hopefully be able to actually focus on the task at hand; Jack couldn't lie though a nap sounded pretty good right about now. Just as he was nearing the edge of the glacier, with there only being a handful of steps left, an arrow whizzed by Jack nearly catching his shoulder but had thankfully missed. ' _Really are you serious right now!? I have had enough of this!'_ were Jack's thoughts as he had decided to return fire, seeing as how running was not a valid option this time. Jack stopped short of the glacier and turned to face his foe or foes? Foes being the hunters whose arrows were once again pointed at Jack being an immortal as he is, it is pretty hard to kill Jack in general. But there is only so much trauma and pain that he can take before he goes down for the count and at this point in time it became more likely.

Jack knelt to the ground and put his hand on the ice and only resting it for a moment, before raising it into the air and with his hand a replica of his staff began to rise. This would be Jacks last trick as far as weapons making goes, at this point he was so damn tired. Taking the staff in both hands, Jack then took aim and let go of a powerful ice blast that had stopped the hunters in his wake. When the blast hit, it did not hit the hunters, but the area at their feet making icicles that reached out like long fingers threatening to ensnare their prey. After the blast had been let go Jack had lost all feeling in his legs. He had tried in vain to use the replica to hold his weight, to keep standing, but failed and as a result sank slowly to the glacier with a heavy breath.

Jokul had gotten a good distance from Hiccup and Toothless and all Hiccup could think of, was how fast Jack was in his current state. The scene unfolded in front of the duo and as Jack was facing off against the hunters solo the other riders showed up shortly after. The riders watched in awe as Jack released his magic and got the hunters to move back further from where the white haired youth was standing. But it did not last for long as the strike had lost its bite and not the hunters were slowly advancing on the white haired youth. Jokul Hiccup had observed seemed to be at his limit, there was no more: running, magic, or fighting, it seems that he has given up. It was not long before Jokul's crouch morphed into what appeared to be unconsciousness as he fell to the side of his uninjured arm. It was then that the rider's and their dragons had caught up to their fearless leader.

All stood motionless as if comprehending what had just happened, the youth put up a good fight that was for sure, but it appears that even god's had a limit; especially one that had suffered mortal injuries. It was then that the silence was broken by Ryker, "Ay don't just stand there, he is as defenseless as a babe, go and retrieve him without further injury" he commanded. At that time the hunters threw caution to the wind as they went to fulfill their commander's order. The rider's at the command also mounted up and proceeded to where Jokul had fallen. It was a race between the two groups one on foot and one on dragon back, Hiccup sent out a command of his own to his rider's, "Everyone keep the hunters back I will go after Jokul" said Hiccup. There was no argument about the statement as they knew that out of all of the dragons the Nightfury was the more agile and speedy in the group.

Hiccup and Toothless made a bee line to where Jack lie all the while trying to avoid arrows and swords that tried to shoot and cut them out of the air. Hiccup and toothless could not stray too far from the surface of the glacier for it would be detrimental for their speed and not good for the main objective; getting a ridiculously powerful winter god out of harms' way. Hiccup's eyes were on the target so much so that he did not notice when Ryker threw a throwing knife at him. Toothless did a barrel roll in order to avoid it, unfortunately Hiccup was not ready and was thrown off instantly. Hiccup had enough wits about him to use the shield on his back as a buffer between him and the ice as he rolled. The shield made contact with the ice creating grooves in the crystalline surface as he came to a stop. Hiccup uncurled himself and rolled onto his rear to check his prosthetic and with a sigh of relief saw that it was not damaged (he was pretty sure that he was running out of spares, again).

His good fortune did not last however as a very familiar sword came into his view. Ryker stood before Hiccup waiting for the youth to get up and take up his sword; inferno. There were no words exchanged, no taunts or anything just relative silence. All around them chaos ensued as fire blasts and arrows were released on mutual enemies, but for Hiccup and Ryker the outside world did not exist it was just the two of them in their own little world.

Hiccup understood the silent command and took up his sword but not before giving one more command, this time to Toothless. "Bud go get him, I will take care of this." Hiccup said, never once breaking eye contact with Ryker but knowing that the dragon knew what he was talking about. Toothless gave a warble of understanding and fled to get to Jokul. "End of the line Haddock" was the only thing that Ryker said before he took the first swing, while Hiccup ignited Inferno. This glacier was turning into a battlefield. The prize? Jokul Frosti.


	9. Meanwhile

Meanwhile

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bunny was becoming impatient waiting for Jack to show up, sure he was a kid a heart but would it kill him to be on time.

'Must be having fun at North's,' Bunny thought to himself while staring at the gloriousness that was Australia's Outback; as grand as it is though nothing holds a candle to his Warren.

Figuring that he gave the frostbite enough time to come to him for their combat lessons, Bunny figured that it would be easier to just go to North's to pick him up. If Bunny was honest with himself though he would feel better about picking Jack up especially if Pitch was back. Bunny saw Jack as both the little brother that needed protecting, and a warrior who could more or less take care of himself. So off he went in one of his rabbit holes to go and get said brother so that he could get on with his day.

"What do ya mean he left hours ago?" asked Bunny

"Exactly as I say, Jack left to go and meet up with you for practice." North said simply not fully understanding Bunny's distress.

"How long ago is hours ago North? I have yet to see hide nor hair of the kid," Bunny inquired further.

This new bit of information started to make North worry as Jack was seen as part of their family, as well as a comrade. He could take care of himself that is for sure, but the boy is a trouble magnet as well. If he was not at North's nor at the Warren then that begged the question of where he could be. Being the ever positive one North had a thought that he shared with his friend.

"Maybe he met with Sandy or Tooth along the way and is with one of them," suggested North.

"Yeah maybe you're right, but if that's so it wouldn't kill him to use one of his snow critters" Bunny pointed out.

"Okay fair point, I'll call them both to see if they have seen our Winter Spirit," said North

Bunny would never say it but this made him feel better and if Jack was with either the Guardian of Dreams or Memories then he would get the tongue lashing of the century. Bunny would not be so worried if the threat of Pitch possibly being back was not looming over them. Not only that but any semblance that the shadow man could be back was only seen and encountered by Jack. It was a gut feeling that something could be wrong that Bunny could not shake.

It did not take long for North to send out the lights to alert the other two Guardian's to the Pole. Sandy was the first to arrive followed by Tooth and some of her mini fairies. Bunny and North were expecting Jack to follow but no blur of white and silver swept by them; their worry seemed to multiply.

'So what's up? Jack causing trouble again?' signed Sandy to North and Bunny.

"Actually mate we were wondering if any of ya had seen the snowflake, he never showed up to the Warren," Bunny stated hoping that one of the Guardian's had indeed seen their youngest.

Sandy shook his head no, that he did not see Jack. They looked to Tooth who also shook her head while giving directions to her fairies for their next destination.

Sandy signed to North and Bunny that maybe he went to see Jaime or rather his grave as it had been sometime since the lad had passed.

Jaime was Jack's first believer and friend who had believed in him until his dying breath, a rare feat for a human who was supposed to grow out of such childish fantasies but never did. He did however leave behind a legacy to continue that belief within his children and grandchildren, but that is a story for another day.

It was a possibility but seemed unlikely and although Jack was late to the latest Guardian meeting only a handful of days ago, it is unlikely that he would make it a habit. Jack knew that everyone's time was precious, and he had enough respect for Bunny not to intentionally leave him high and dry. Especially since Bunny didn't have to do combat training with him; he did it to show that brotherly love towards the Winter Spirit.

"Yeah that is a possibility," Bunny voiced. "I'm going to head back to my Warren to see if he was just laggin' behind, can one of ya check out Burgess," Bunny asked the three remaining Guardians.

Sandy held up both thumbs while shaking his head in the affirmative, it was his next stop anyway.

"Bunny if I happen to see him on my way back to the palace I'll send him your way," said Tooth.

Bunny thanked Tooth then headed back to the Warren using his rabbit holes. The trip was short then again with Bunny's powerful legs the trip took no time at all for the gentle giant rabbit. Bunny didn't head straight to his Warren however, instead he took a look around the area to see if Jack was looking at the wildlife; he liked seeing the kangaroos and comparing appearances with Bunny's.

Bunny ran everywhere he could think of to look for Jack but was coming up with nothing, which is until he stumbled across some disturbed land. The area was broken to say the least, it was the best way to describe it. There were gouges in the earth from what looked like an objects hard landing, as well as scorch marks here and there. It was highly unusual and he was wondering which spirit had gotten into a fight, and was one of them Jack?

Bunny took stock of the area and started to sniff around, but the burning smell was throwing him off. Although it looked like hours had passed, the scorched earth let off that fiery smell. There was magic used from what he felt out with his own magic. One user was a Summer Spirit that was for sure, the other was a mystery. Bunny continued to wander around and taking in the carnage, while walking around his foot kicked something small and hard.

The object was kind of long although it was small, and to Bunny's horror it looked like petrified wood, similar to Jack's staff. Bunny picked up the wood piece and brought it to his face hoping to get a scent and to his dismay he concluded that it was Jack's staff. Which led to the further conclusion that Jack was indeed in trouble. Bunny quickly located the other five pieces once the scent was picked up and held them in one paw.

The staff was here something that Jack would never leave behind let alone destroy for it was his only possession. Not only that but Bunny could also conclude that Jack was indeed on his way to the Warren and had been pretty close before he was attacked. So this led to the question, who is Jack's assailant?

With too many questions and not enough answers Bunny decided to head to his Warren hoping that Jack escaped and made his way there, to safety. Bunny ducked into another rabbit hole and ran as fast as he could to the Warren, heart beating fast and hoping, hoping, hoping that Jack was alright. If anything happened to his brother there would be hell to pay.

Bursting through in the Warren Bunny stopped and took stock, and checked his barriers. Nothing had passed through and he felt that there was another presence in the area of his home, to his dismay it was not Jack but Cain.

"What are you doing here Cain? It's not often that you come ta see me," said Aster while laying eyes on the Spirit of Summer.

"Hello Aster, I know that I do not seek you out often but . . .," Cain trialed off.

"But you need something, well hate to be rude but I need ya to spit it out, we are having a little trouble looking for Frostbite," Bunny finished the thought for Cain.

Cain winced at the nickname for Jack, as Jack was the reason why Cain sought out Bunny. He was looking to right his wrong and the Pooka being a magic user and scholar was his first choice. Otherwise he would have to brave the tundra of the North Pole to seek out North, something he was hesitant on doing due to how his power would be affected. If he needed to defend himself he wanted the playing field to be level, a courtesy that was not extended to Jack.

"You see Aster that is why I am here my friend, I have done a great wrong and made a grave mistake," Cain said.

"What do you mean Cain? Does this have anything to do with Jack?" Aster asked, his fist tightening around the bundle of wood in his paw.

"On the contrary it does, I am right to assume that you are having trouble locating him correct?" Cain questioned all the while watching Aster's reaction. To say that Bunny was not pleased was an understatement.

"Alrigh' you have my attention, but you'd better explain fast Cain before I lose what little patience that I have left," explained Bunny.

Cain shook his head in understanding, and started from the beginning to explain everything. He told Aster that Pitch was back and that he had lost in a battle against the shade and in turn lost the relic that is essential to his season. The artifact that can bring balance but also great destruction if misused.

"As you know the seasonals under Mother Nature's guidance carries one of these relics as it is the basis for the season in which we command," Cain said holding up what appeared to be a small amber crystal on a chain. It was rather beautiful and in the middle swirling magic could be seen, tossing and turning like desert sand.

"Yeah I am familiar, Jack gave me this lesson a decade ago when he inherited his relic from Jokul Frosti making him the new seasonal for winter. Please get to the point, what does your relic have to do with Jack?" Bunny questioned Cain as anger was starting to set in.

"Well this was stolen from me and the spirit who stole it happens to be an old enemy pf yours," said Cain.

This caught Bunny's attention right quick as seasonal's tend not to butt into Guardian business, which is not unless they have too. Cain didn't need to spell it out for bunny to understand. Whatever happened to Jack had to do with whatever Cain was about to tell him.

"Pitch Black is back and he is the one that stole the relic from me when he took me by surprise. In short he threatened to break this," Cain said while holding the relic out to Bunny for emphasis, "Which would act as a bomb essentially and turn the world into a flaming inferno."

Bunny at listening to the tale not liking where this was going.

"He wanted me to help him get rid of Jack, not kill or unmake, but get rid of. So he propositioned me to help him with this feat. You must understand that I did not have a. . ." Cain said before he was interrupted by Bunny.

"Choice!?" now Bunny lost his temper, "You always have a choice ya drongo, you could have fought back! Instead ya sacrificed one of your own, because you could not keep track of that!" screamed Bunny pointing at the relic the Summer Spirit now had around his neck.

Cain looked ashamed for what he had done, he had indeed sacrificed Jack because he was irresponsible. He could have gone for help to retrieve the relic, instead he went along with a mad man's plan and now Jack is who knows where, certainly no longer in this world that is for sure.

Cain continued his tale while Bunny fumed. He told about the fight, the illegal magic that was used, how he broke Jack's staff, to finally how he threw Jack in the portal. He let Aster know that Jack still had his relic on him, due to that fact the world was still in jeopardy and the balance was threatened. With both Jack and the relic gone winter will cease to exist in this world, and what was once balance will turn into chaos.

"I'll help ya Cain ta fix what you broke. But when we get Jack back and we will do it. You owe your entire being to that kid. I won do anything to ya but I can't say the same about him." Finished Bunny.

Anyone who knows Jack, knows that underneath being an elemental, warrior, and Guardian lies a gentle soul that would not with harm on anyone, let alone a fellow elemental.

"Come on. It's time ta go see North."


	10. Retreat

Retreat

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ryker's sword came smashing down onto Inferno causing sparks to fly every which way, Hiccup had to keep Ryker busy while Toothless retrieved the unconscious Frosti. The sparks did not bother either warrior as the two engaged in a timeless dance, swords rushing at one another in both offense and defense with each wielder looking to be the victor. This was also a fight between leaders so none of the riders or other Hunters interfered; they maybe Hunters but they also have a sense of pride and honor about them.

Ryker lunged towards Hiccup and in one fluid motion, Hiccup had sidestepped the blow and deflected using inferno. At this point Hiccup was just trying to buy time for Toothless to get the youth to safety, all of the while making sure that he did not get up close and personal with the nasty ends of Ryker's sword. The dance continued as Hiccup dodged another one of Ryker's attacks following up with one of his own after deflecting another blow once again. The momentum of Ryker's attack combined with the weight of anti-dragon metal caused the blade to become imbedded in the glacier. Hiccup saw his chance and lunged with an attack of his own hoping to at least injure the bald giant to slow him down. Hiccup's aim was to disarm rather than harm but if it came down to it, he would defend himself as he was taught so long ago.

Ryker left the sword where it was and pulled out its twin from its harness all of the while catching Hiccup in the side with a well-placed kick. Hiccup was launched through the air a little ways away from Ryker and landed on the ice. This little duel was starting to get exhausting to Hiccup, he was a warrior yes but he also did not wish to kill but rather resolve things peacefully if he could. Unfortunately peaceful was not on the agenda today, rather saving a deity from the hunters was and boy was it one hell of a task; when did life become so complicated?

Toothless bounded towards where the ice god lay, looking to get the boy to safety. It was times like this that Toothless wished that he had his full tail and not the contraption that Hiccup designed. Toothless was grateful to Hiccup for saving him and giving him a family with the riders and even Stoik the Vast, but damn would flying be easier with a full non-mechanical tail! As Toothless was approaching Jokul he noticed one of the hunters also nearing the sleeping god and promptly sent a plasma blast to its target hitting the hunter dead on. Not enough to kill, but enough to stun and knock him out, as the hunter went down on the glacier Toothless sped up and made it to Jokul.

Jokul was still asleep completely oblivious to what was going on around him, this worried Toothless. Jokul Frosti was a god that had the bite of winter at his grasp and enough power to cause the next ice age, and has also proven that he was as much a warrior as any of the riders. So it begs the question as to how much can even a god take before exhaustion won out? Another question for another time Toothless supposed.

Toothless got down to Jokul's level and tried to get the boy to open his eyes. Toothless needed to get the boy on his back so that he could get back to Hiccup so that the rider could help fly them out of this little skirmish. It took some time but eventually Jokul began to stir, and it was not long before blue met green gage eyes.

"Hey there big guy," said Jack to Toothless offering a smile.

Jack was actually glad to see the flying reptile more so due to the fact that animals do not lie, their character shines through and Jack knew that he could trust Toothless; he would need too if he wanted to get out of this mess.

Toothless replied in a warble towards the statement and urged Jokul to try to get up. Jack complied with the best of his ability but it seemed as though his luck had run out, he was too tired to get up off of the glacier and on to his own feet. Jack laid there panting all of the while Toothless was trying to think of how to get the boy to safety. Toothless got down on the ground next to Jack and tried to get him to grasp his neck, if Toothless could get Jack onto his back well that was one problem solved. Jack seemed to understand what the dragon wanted from him, so he did the next best thing that he could; he crawled.

It took some time but eventually Jack made it to Toothless' back and held on as the dragon got to his feet, his passenger as secure as he was going to be. As much as Jack did not want to leave the comfort of the ice, he knew that he had to move for his own safety; which was heavily threatened at the moment. He knew for sure that the bald guy and his men were up to no good, but he had a good feeling about the younger group. If anything he trusted the dragon that he was currently clinging too as it bounded towards its rider. Somewhere along the way Jack's vision slowly faded to black and he was once again out for the count.

Toothless made his way back to Hiccup and wasted no time in interrupting his rider's duel with Ryker. While bounding over to the young Hooligan, Toothless released a blast at Ryker who deflected the blow with one of his swords, the other still impacted in the ice. It sent him back a little ways but enough where Toothless could collect his rider.

"Good job bud now get us out of here," Hiccup said to Toothless while patting the side of the ebony dragon's neck.

"Retreat!" was the only other command that Hiccup gave and the Rider's stopped what they were doing and prepared to head back to the edge, the mission was a success.

 **AN:** Sorry that this is so short but this was the best that I could come up with. I know where I want to go with the story and am taking in ideas that were mentioned to me previously. My inspiration for this is fleeting so chapters may be coming out father apart from each other. I am working on the next chapter where Jack and the rider's get acquainted, so it should be at least a little funny. Well that is all for now. Hope everyone is doing well.


	11. Finder's Keepers

Finders Keepers

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Retreat!" it was one simple command but held so much authority and power that it changed the tide of the actions that were happening on the ground. The Rider's did as they were told and disarmed their foes before getting back to their flying companions.

Toothless was the first to reach his rider as Hiccup was making his way away from Ryker lest they get into yet another duel. Right now the goal was to get back to the Edge and take care of a wounded God of Winter; jeez when did his life become so extraordinary? While it was true that Jokul may look like a kid but the power that he had demonstrated proved something different. It proved that Jokul despite his appearance was every bit a warrior as the Rider's and the Hunters are, and with that being the case it made one wonder what else was true about Jokul Frosti?

Jokul was draped across Toothless's back much like that of a rag doll with only the dragon's gracefulness to keep him in place. Hiccup knowing about what he saw with his eyes still felt a pang of guilt, when he saw the condition of the god that they were helping. That guilt only lasted so long as an arrow flew right by Hiccup's nose swiftly reminding him that they were not out of the fire just yet.

Hiccup quickly got onto the saddle and rearranged Jokul so that he was essentially sitting in front of Hiccup enough so that he can be somewhat more secure that he was previously. After securing the cargo in front of him Hiccup leaned down, and spoke to Toothless.

"Okay bud, get us home!" was the command that was given and Toothless was more than happy to oblige.

Toothless took to the air, and the other Rider's follow suit taking to the skies and to get out of reach of the arrows that were being fired upon them in order to bring them down. While climbing in altitude a stray arrow nearly caught Toothless's wing but the ebony dragon was quick and dodged with no problem. But the move caused Hiccup and Jokul to be jostled and something blue fell from under the garments that Jokul was wearing and fell to the glacier below.

It happened so fast that Hiccup nearly missed it, whatever it was he hoped that it was not too important as they were in no position to go and retrieve it. The item that fell was no bigger than a stone and with the height that they were at, it was not long before it disappeared from sight to mix with the blue of the ground. Toothless tried to go toward where the item dropped but Hiccup gave the order to retreat again only this time for Toothless's ears only.

"Don't worry bud, once the chaos clears we will come back and look for it." Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless gave a warble of understanding and continued to head back to the Edge.

Viggo looked onward as the archer's released their arrows at the Rider's looking to down them in order to reach Jokul. Viggo could only imagine what revenue could be had, once he could harness the power of winter by taking control of the god that wielded it. With that sort of power it is not hard to imagine a world that could potentially be dominated by the hunters, at that point revenue would be the least of their worries. So many things could be a possibility with the power of winter on their side, they would be an even greater force to be reckon with than they were right now.

It would not be an easy task of course to persuade a god, but Viggo was a businessman, and if there was one thing that he knew how to do it was to persuade someone to his way of thinking.

The scene unfolded so quickly that it was almost hard to get his bearings, as he was so engrossed with the duel between Ryker and Hiccup he had almost missed Toothless taking off with Jokul back to his friend.

Viggo ordered the archers to fire their arrows at the Rider's hoping that the dragon root tips would do their job and bring the rider's down. It would be like killing two birds with one stone, he could speak with Jokul and convince him of his way of thinking and in the same process rid himself of those pesky rider's. However luck was not on his side as the arrows flew by the rider's and not downing a single dragon. They were simply too quick and used to the Hunter's antics by now.

Viggo decided to take matters into his own hands and picked up a bow and arrow and took aim at the black dragon that was carrying the childlike god away. Being the chief of his tribe he was as every bit proficient in archery as his most professional archer's were. Viggo took his aim and let the arrow fly towards the wing of the dragon, only to have the dragon dodge the arrow at the last moment, only to almost drop Frosti in the process. Toothless made a quick recovery and kept going on his next task and that was getting to his boy.

Viggo was about to curse his fortune until something else caught his eye, the light hitting something that came from the boy's unconscious body. The rider's after that one last attempt were long gone from the glacier, it was about time that the Hunter's followed suit. But before they were to leave Viggo and a couple of men were going to investigate about the item that fell from the sky.

It was not long before they reached the area of where the mysterious item fell, and the item was resting on a miniature crater that happened when it hit the ice. The item itself was quite beautiful almost like a jewel. It was a dark blue stone with what appeared to be white swirls within the center, mimicking a winter's breeze the cold touch added to the effect. The stone itself could fit in the palm of his hand and was very light weight almost betraying its initial appearance. Something told Viggo that he should take the stone with them as they departed, it might prove to be useful.

"Let's go, we have some regrouping to do," was the command that he had given to his men. They followed the command without hesitation.

"What is that?" Ryker asked. Viggo looked to his brother and then back at the stone that he was holding.

"I have no idea but I intend to find out, it came from that boy that we saw. I am guessing that we witnessed Jokul Frosti in the flesh," Viggo explained.

This surprised Ryker as he did not expect that realm of possibility in the slightest. It made him wonder that if they went up against a god, how they are walking away now. But the statement did answer a lot of questions that Ryker had himself but it also started to raise some more. One thing for sure is that they just got their rears handed to them by kids again.

It was not long before the Rider's reached Dragon's Edge and their first stop was going to be the infirmary, in order to get Jokul patched up. No one really said anything on the way what with the Rider's being mentally and physically drained. Some of them wanted to go to bed while others wanted food, specifically Heather's cooking, but alas it was not meant to be for she was back on Berserk with Dagur.

Astrid and Fishlegs helped Hiccup dismount making sure that Jokul was not dropped in the process; it wouldn't do them any good to drop a god now would it? Jokul was laid on the ground and started to examine the many wounds that covered Jokul. There were scrapes and cuts, which showed through the fabric of his clothing. There was also a dressing on his arm that was made of ice to indicate a broken bone. The kid was indeed a mess and the fact that he was still asleep was a testament to what he had been through before he collapsed.

"So, where do we go from here?" Astrid asked both Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Well the logical thing would be to heal his wounds, at least I would think. But he is technically a god so I'm not sure about how well our normal methods would work," explained Fishlegs.

"We'll just have to do the best that we can with what we know and have," concluded Hiccup.

With that final statement Hiccup and Fishlegs began to remove the armor that Jokul wore in order to treat the wounds, while Astrid went to go and get medicine and bandages for Jokul the other riders decided to make a bed for him in the club house where they could keep an eye on him properly.

Fishlegs and Hiccup decided to leave the ice on his arm as when they tried to remove it, it turned out to be a lost cause as the ice was thick so they thought it best to leave it. They can only hope that the appendage would be alright in the ice, but only time would tell.

Once the armor was removed, the extent of the damage could be seen, there were cuts and bruises of various shapes and sizes. The kid was definitely a warrior there is no doubt about that but damn did he also know how to get into trouble if the scars were anything to go by; they littered parts of his arms and torso. Astrid was just about done getting the bandages and medicine together in order to fix up their new guest as well as giving the boys the privacy needed. Once she had everything she handed the items over to Fishlegs and Hiccup so that they can begin to patch up Jokul. Rather than stand around doing nothing after her initial task was complete she decided to get going on dinner, after the day that the Riders had food was starting to sound pretty good.

It was not long before all of Jokul's wounds were dressed and Jokul himself was placed in a new set of clothes while his needed some mending here and there and then placed into the bed that was located in the clubhouse. The armor surprisingly suffered the least amount of damage and was pretty close to pristine; got to love good old Pooka leatherwork.

With that done while waiting for Jokul to regain consciousness they decided to have some of the food that Astrid made for the group. It wasn't much just some mutton that they had as well as some vegetables. The group was eating in silence enjoying the meal after a hard day's work and battle that they had come from with the hunters, which was until Snotlout spoke up.

"So what happens now?" asked Snotlout referring to the sleeping god that was currently taking residency in the clubhouse.

"Well I figured we let him wake up on his own, and then we start with the questions gently. Last thing we need to do is piss off the god of winter. I'd rather not deal with the consequences of that here on the Edge" explained Hiccup.

"How was he anyways anything that will leave a scar or what not?" asked Tuffnut to Fishlegs.

"He was pretty banged up and surprisingly has plenty of scars already which is surprising considering that he is not human like us. I'd say that his road to recovery may take a while but there is the possibility that we might be wrong about that too given what he is" explained Fishlegs. The others nodded their agreement it was a pretty bizarre situation to be in but hey their little group is a magnet for trouble it seems.

"You'd think that being a god would make one impervious to injuries that the one's that he sustained but I guess anything is possible. I'm just curious as to why he is walking among us mortals rather than being in Asgard" said Ruffnut voicing her thoughts to the group.

Ruffnut had a good point, why was a god on their plane of existence surely he had other things to see too, like making Winter a harsh mistress that could not be tamed, rather than fraternizing with mortals. No, something was amiss with this whole situation but without being able to pick the god's brain on the matter the gang was left with more of a mystery than answers that they sought.

"That's a good point Ruff. One that we need to look into as soon as possible. This whole thing just gives me a bad feeling. But looking on the bright side as least Viggo didn't get his hands on him" said Hiccup while taking a bite of mutton and enjoying the company of his friends.

 **AN: Thanks for the continued support for this story. Sorry that I have been absent for a while but this chapter took some time because I still do not know where exactly I am going with this story and I am trying to stick to somewhat of a plot that I am going with. I am trying to not write filler chapters but at the same time I want to have some fun with this. Thanks for getting on this ride with me and if you have an idea that you may want to see in the story let me know and I will try to accommodate. I hope that you liked this chapter.**


	12. Needle in a Haystack

Needle in a Haystack

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Bunny led Cain through his tunnels, after finding out what happened to Jack Bunny was not taking his eyes off of the summer elemental for a second. It did not take them long to reach the North Pole, once there Bunny headed straight for the globe room where he knew he'd at least find North. Sure enough the Guardian of Wonder was there searching the globe for any clue to Jack's whereabouts, but little did he know that his search is one that is in vain.

North turned around to greet Bunny but was surprised at the guest in tow, North recognized the summer spirit easily and had to wonder what he was doing so far out of his element. North looked to Bunny questioningly silently asking why a summer spirit was in his domain. Bunny read the look in his friends' features and told North that he would explain everything once the others were there.

It did not take long for the Sandman and the Tooth fairy to make an appearance in the Globe room, both of which were surprised but at the same time perplexed at Cain's presence. Once everyone was settled in the latest meeting began but this time the objective was finding the missing Winter Spirit and bringing him home. This was all dependent on what Cain had to say, and if the information could give any clue to Jack's whereabouts.

"Everyone this is Cain, the head of the summer season" Bunny introduced not knowing what else to do.

Cain just bowed his head in respects to everyone in the room knowing well who the Big Four were and what they did. Hell there wasn't a soul in the magic and supernatural community who did not know about the Guardians of Childhood. That is what made this hard for Cain, for he knew about their devotion towards children and since Jack joined they have become much closer; almost like a family. He was sure that they were going to have his hide by the time he was done with his explanation.

Taking a deep breath Cain wasted no time in regaling his tale that led them to this very meeting. He told about how Pitch had ambushed him and had stolen his relic in order to gain his cooperation; after all what better weapon against a winter spirit than its opposing season? The Guardians save for Bunny were listening intently to the tale not liking where things were going. But it did help them draw the conclusion if one wasn't made already that Pitch was back.

Bunny was the one to explain the importance of the relic to the rest of the group, even though he was not the head of his season he understood the importance. The relic if fallen into the wrong hands could be very detrimental to the seasons which could impact the planet in a negative way that could lead to the end of life.

The other three Guardians understood where they were coming from but as they kept listening to the tale things only seemed to get worse. Cain continued telling his story from the need to get the relic back to the sacrifice that he chose to make. He told about breaking Jack's staff and about the portal that was conjured up by Pitch and how he threw Jack to end up who knows where.

This did not appease the other three Guardians in fact what Cain did was infuriating. Not only did he betray his own but he took away part of their little family. They needed to get Jack back as there was no telling what could happen to the balance if he is gone for too long. He just inherited the winter relic from Jokul Frosti who was the original head of winter, and became winter itself essentially. Just as Cain was the head of summer, Jack was now the head of winter. It was their responsibility to rush in their respective seasons on behalf of Mother Nature. With Jack gone chaos may ensue which is not good news in any shape or form.

Cain looked at them with regret and if he could take it all back then he would but he can't change the past. But instead he could help get his brother in arms back from where ever he is, so long as he has the relic with him there was a link to get to Jack Frost and being him home.

"I am regretful for what happened but there is a way that Jack can come back from wherever he is," said Cain.

"Of course there is a way, there is always a way but first we need to find out where he is," said North.

North was a sorcerer in his own right being taught the ways of magic by Ombric the wizard before becoming a Guardian. The problem was finding Jack especially since the use of illegal magic was used. He would not take the same path to get Jack back since with illegal magic there was the probability that it would make matters worse not better should a particular spell backfire. With magic you get what you give, a quid pro quo if you will, this for that, etc.

"North can you locate Jack using your magic, maybe there is a locator spell or something that we can try," Tooth looked to North with hope shining in her eyes.

The others looked to North as the man had always had a plan even when things seemed bleak, he was their leader after all.

"Da such a spell does exist but I have not had to use it in centuries so it will take some researching to find," North explained.

Time was not something that they were sure that they had an abundance of so they had to work quickly. Tooth and Sandy would study the Globe of Belief to see if Jack was by some miracle still present in their world. There was a lot of doubt that Jack was still on the planet but they had to be sure; it doesn't hurt to double check.

There were so many possibilities of where Jack could be that it was alarming to say the least. Also if Jack did not respond to the lights that were sent out, then it could mean that he was not even on the planet or at least in the same universe as they presently were.

North recruited Bunny to help find the spell that they would need to locate Jack where ever he was. Bunny was a scholar in his own right as well as a warrior so if anyone could help North it was Bunny. So it was settled Bunny and North would look through the archives to see if they could find the aforementioned locator spell, while Sandy and Tooth would scour the Globe of Belief to see if they could locate Jack.

It wasn't the best laid out plan but it was something, better than sitting around and feeling helpless. Cain started to follow North and Bunny to the archives in order to make himself useful. There had to be something that he could do, after all part of the blame if not most of it lied with him.

"Ya know mate, this is going to be like finding a frosty needle in a huge haystack," said Bunny

"I know old friend but we need to persevere and get Jack back, then we will move onto finding Pitch and stopping whatever he is scheming," relied North.

"Not gonna lie I forgot about him for a moment, if I get a hold of him I'm kicking his arse back to the shadows" said Bunny.

North giggled and seconded that motion, as they continued their walk to the vast library in Santoff Claussen. Little did they know that the answers that they sought lied with Cain or rather his relic, it began to glow softly but soon the glow was gone before anyone could take notice. Likewise somewhere in the Great Beyond the stone that Viggo recovered from the glacier also began to glow, but as soon as the glow started it soon stopped.

 **AN: Sorry if this feels short but I did the best that I could in order to keep the story going. Still trying to figure things out as far as the rest of the plot goes like for instance what Pitch may be up too, as we have not seen him in a bit lol. Next chapter will get things kind of moving again. Thanks for the support and the views for this story. Also for those that review, thank you it really does mean a lot. See ya next time.**


	13. Getting to know you

Getting to know you

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Jack lay unconscious while the rider's finished their meal and stayed asleep long after they went to bed. By morning his injuries had mostly healed thanks to his magic and the rider's efforts to heal him. Jack was not in any pain but was very hot and found it stifling wherever he currently was. The first thing he noticed was the heat, then he noticed the stiff surface for which he was laying on, and finally the dull ache being the cherry on top.

' _Man it feels like I got hit by a reindeer, or rather the whole team.'_ Jack thought.

Jack sat up and began to look around expecting to be in North's workshop, maybe he fell asleep near the fire again, who knows; it wouldn't be the first time. But what he saw threw him for a loop for it was not the home that he had grown accustomed too. In the center of the room was the fireplace, followed by that was what appeared to be a person looking over something on the table. The next thing that he saw was the door and on the outside was the vegetation of an island and the ocean taking up the rest of the view.

The scratching of a pencil writing against parchment brought Jack from looking at the view outside back to the person on the stool. Even though Jack could not see their face, somehow this person felt familiar and for the life of him Jack could not figure out why. The answer soon came to him in the form of a sword that was propped up against the table the surrounded the fireplace in the center of the room. The light glinted off of the sword and even in his foggy and groggy state of mind all of Jack's memories of the past events came rushing back. He remembered the fight with Pitch and Cain, going through the portal, breaking his arm, and finally the latest fight that took the rest of his strength and magic. In that moment everything became clear as to who the person was, it was the kid with the fire sword; great.

Hiccup was bust looking at the blue prints for Inferno and making the necessary tweaks here and there for what he wanted for the final product. Inferno was just in the begging stages of development, there was a lot to get done and after every use Hiccup would tinker on it until he made the necessary modifications for what he wanted and needed from the sword. Toothless was snoozing away along with Jokul so Hiccup had to be very quiet so as to not disturb his friend and the sleeping god currently taking residence in the clubhouse. Hiccup reached for his sword and as he did so he thought that he had seen something from the corner of his eye, so he looked to see the sight of Jokul sound asleep on the cot a little ways away from the table that he was working on. Thinking nothing of it he went back to work on his little project.

' _That was way too close for comfort'_ Jack thought to himself as he pretended to be asleep.

As soon as he felt that they young man's eyes were off of him and back onto whatever he was working on, Jack sat up again. Now a little more awake Jack took stock of his surroundings, and saw that he was in some sort of hut.

' _Must be where he meets his friends'_ came the thought.

He wasn't wrong in that aspect, and the more and more he looked around, the more he realized that these were just kids. Maybe a little older than he appeared to be but kids none the less. Jack looked around for any of the others and found that he was alone with the young man at the table. A snore drew his attention to the ebony dragon snoozing away on the floor.

' _Right there are dragons here, funny how did I not see him before?'_ Jack thought to himself.

The dragon blended in well with the darkness that the fire could not touch to light up. Jack was so entranced by the dragon that he did not notice that the young man stood up from his stool and was looking in his direction. Green met blue and all time seemed to stop right then and there, Jack was frozen (no pun intended) like a deer in headlights.

Hiccup was not prepared for this, he was expecting Jokul to be out till at least morning, oh why couldn't anything go his way for once. He stood there not sure of what to do, but one thing was for sure he did not want to piss off the god of winter. So he did the one thing that came to mind;

"Ummm hi and welcome to Dragon's Edge" said Hiccup, while waving awkwardly.

It took Jack only seconds to understand what was being said to him. At least now he knew the name of the place that he was currently taking residence in.

"Uh hi" was his only response his brain automatically speaking in the young man's native tongue even if it was a little rusty. Jack gave his own little awkward wave with his now healed arm forgetting that he had the cast on. The weight of the cast caught him off guard and he ended up hitting himself in the head with the damn thing.

"Ouch" was all that he could say as he looked from the young man to his appendage, and at the cast with disdain.

Looking back at the young man who was eyeing his guest in amusement he gave one simple sentence while holding up his other hand.

"Give me a second" he said to the young man.

With that statement said Jack focused his attention to the cast on his arm, and brought his free hand to the makeshift bandage. The ice that made up the cast began to glow a soft light blue hue and it was dazzling to the young man in the room.

Hiccup watched in fascination as Jokul had begun to use his magic on the ice that was on his arm, it was beautiful to say the least and in a way enchanting. There was a soft light that came from the ice and little by little instead of melting it slowly began to dissipate into nothingness, like nothing was ever there. Soon all that remained on Jokul's arm was the bracer that was trapped beneath the ice, the only piece of armor that could not be removed from Jokul when the gang was working on his injuries.

"Okay much better" Jack said more to himself then turned his attention to the young man in the room.

"So looks like we meet again" Jack said.

"Appears so" was all that Hiccup could say. After a moment of silence Hiccup started to talk more to the god in front of him. He was slightly surprised about how casually they were speaking to one another. He wanted to wait until the rest of the Riders were up in the morning to talk to Jokul but it seems that fate had other plans in store.

"How are you feeling, you took quite a beating from the looks of when we got to you" said Hiccup to Jokul.

Jack took stock of his mostly healed injuries, pleased to see that he was not in a lot of pain but it still felt like he got hit by something, something big.

"I'm not too bad just a little sore is all, I should be good in another couple of hours" Jack explained. 

Not sure about what to say to that Hiccup just nodded, if he or any of his Riders were to sustain half of what Jokul had injury wise they would be in bed for at least a week or two. But no this guy was healed in all of a matter of hours. It was incredible to Hiccup to say the least! Then again, the person in front of him was not human but a god that was on their plane for who knows what reason. It was a reason that Hiccup intended to find out, but somehow he knew that he was not going to like the answer.

"My name is Hiccup by the way" Hiccup spoke up.

Jack raised an eyebrow at that, who would name their kid after a bodily function?

"Hiccup you say, well my name is . . . "Jack was about to introduce himself when suddenly Snotlout came into the clubhouse to switch out with Hiccup for the remainder of the night watch.

"Are you kidding me? He's awake already? I thought you said that he would be out till at least morning? "Snotlout started at the duo.

"Well that was our speculation but it appears that he's healed a lot farther along than we thought" Hiccup explained to Snotlout taking his eyes off of Jokul.

"Well that makes sense I guess, I mean he is a god" said Snotlout.

That comment through Jack for a loop, a god? Since when was he a god? Unless they are getting him mixed up with Jokul. That was not good but the comment raised more questions that he had about his predicament.

Thinking back to when he first arrived Jack knew that he was not in his own world but given the fact that he was speaking Ancient Norse fluently it could mean one of two things. 1. That he is in his own world but in a different time, or 2. That this world mirrors his own as well as deities that exist where he is from. He is not sure which but he did NOT want to cross the real Jokul with people thinking that he is him; Wow was this starting to make his brain hurt! No he had to get this oversight corrected before he pissed off this world's god of winter.

"Hey wait a minute! Stop! Timeout!" Jack said in a hurry and interjected into the conversation that Snotlout and Hiccup were having.

"My name is Jack Frost, and I am most definitely not Jokul Frosti!" he said so fast that he thought that he gave the other two whiplash.

"How can you not be Jokul? We saw the way that you fought and you even shifted the ice! You have ice powers! If you are not him explain that!" said Snotlout.

"Wait, hold on!" exclaimed Hiccup "If he says that he is not Jokul then he is not, why would someone lie about not being someone? Also before any questioning we should get the others." Hiccup explained to Snotlout.

Okay now things were going from being casual to being tense with as far as Jack was concerned. Hiccup was telling this guy that more people needed to be present? Why was that? He figured that he would be able to thank this kid and leave but now it looks like an interrogation may be happening. What is going on? The questions seemed to be mounting and there doesn't seem like there were going to be answers for those questions anytime soon. Maybe these kids may be able to answer his questions if he answered theirs. It was worth a shot; after all what did he have to lose?

"Hey, look I will answer your questions but in turn you have to answer some of mine. Does that seem fair?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"Yes that seems pretty reasonable"

"Good then I have one more request, can this wait until morning? No sense in waking up your friends in the middle of the night for what I am going to guess will be a lengthy conversation" Jack suggested.

"Yeah I see your point and we can probably use the sleep after today" said Hiccup.

"So does that mean that I am off of the hook for babysitting duty?" asked Snotlout in all seriousness.

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other and then at Snotlout. Jack did not think that he needed a babysitter and based off of the recent agreement this Hiccup should realize that he was not going to go anywhere. They both had something to gain come morning, the Rider's would gain enlightenment and Jack could maybe make sense of what is going on with his predicament. As far as he could tell it was a win- win. Bonus points is that Jack knew that he was safest here so again why would be leave?

"Uh yeah Snotlout you are free to go" confirmed Hiccup.

"Woo hoo, come on Hooky time to hit the hay" said Snotlout, Jack all but forgotten.

"Well he's easy to please" said Jack.

"You can say that again" said Hiccup with an all knowing smirk. "So what did you say your name is again?" asked Hiccup.

"Jack Frost"

"Okay then Jack, you also get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning" said Hiccup.

"Sounds good to me" said Jack with a yawn.

Come morning the Rider's all met in the clubhouse, and came face to face with a conscious Jack for the first time since their initial meeting.

 **AN: So not all of the Riders have officially met Jack. Still working up to that but this will at least get the ball rolling. Next time there will be a fun game of hide and seek, it's something that popped into my head and I think that it will be fun to write so yeah sorry to get sidetracked. Anyways thanks for all that is reading, following, and favoring the story so far.**


End file.
